Everlasting Feelings
by RusherSwag4
Summary: Older kids; old issues; old secrets. When the past comes back to haunt them, will the Mitchell/Diamond family finally crumble? Cargan with a side order of Kames. Third Installment after Hidden Feelings and Unbroken Feelings. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wish)  
**

**Hey everyone! Get excited because here's the first chapter to the third installment after Hidden and Unbroken Feelings. I present to you, Everlasting Feelings lol! I have a big plan for this story and I know this chapter is long and probably boring, but I promise the chapters get better! I'm starting this off rated T, but i'm sure it will change later to M lol.**

**Also, I'm doing a collab with the fabulous, JadeLuver21, and the first chapter is up now on her profile! It's called 'Certain Love' for all of you Kames/Cargan lovers! Please go check it out and favorite/follow/review and let us know what you want to see in it!**

**Again, a special thanks to everyone who read and followed Hidden Feelings and Unbroken Feelings and I'm glad for those of you continuing to stick through the journey in this final story! I love you all! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Carlos POV

"Carlos," I heard a whisper.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with my husband of now 17 years, Logan.

"Good morning," he smiled; his dimples making me melt still.

"Good morning hubby," I chuckled, sitting up. "And Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary," he pecked my lips before also sitting up.

"17 wonderful years with you," I said, standing.

"Yeah, and 17 years of Ethan," Logan laughed, also standing.

"I guess I'll see if he's awake," I left our bedroom, walking down the hall to his room.

His door was closed, so I opened it to find him lying in bed, dead to the world and the blinds closed, so no light was coming in. I shook my head, laughing to myself.

"Ethan," I called.

No answer. I walked over to the window, opening the shades. He groaned as the light hit his face and he sat up.

"Poppps," he complained, once his eyes were open.

"Happy Birthday bud," I sat on the foot of his bed.

He just glared at me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sleep," he said simply.

I only laughed.

"Get up and come down for breakfast, will ya? Your dad and I have a surprise for you," I stood up, walking out of the room.

A lot has happened since the last time we talked, alas most of it was good. As you all know, I'm Carlos Mitchell, married to the super doctor, Logan Mitchell with my three kids, Ethan, Emma, and Evan. I'm sure you guessed that today was Ethan's birthday and now he's 17. Emma is 16, and my youngest Evan, who is 14.

Over the past 15 years, we've been living a pretty normal life compared to what brought us here in the first place. Since my premiere into the acting world with La Vida Robot, I've done plenty of movies since then and even a few TV spots, but other than that, I'm a stay at home dad. Logan makes all of the money, quickly becoming one of the most famous doctors in Los Angeles; I'm proud of him, he has the brain for it.

My kids have made me so happy over the years; I'm so proud of all of them. Ethan is a junior in high school, and so far he's in the top 20 of his class, but he is also a superstar athlete at his school, doing all that he can despite his Epilepy. Ethan looks more like me, but he has Logan's brains and hair. Emma is a sophomore and she had a little bit of trouble at first, but Logan has guided her and made her a studious student. The only thing that alarms me is that as she gets older, she looks a bit more like her other father, Dak Zevon, and her twin sister, Jade, is starting to look more like Logan.

And then there's Evan. Not only is he my miracle child since it was a gunshot that sent me into labor with him, but I've never met anyone that's like Logan, and Evan is that person. Incredibly smart, bound to be the top of his class, even though he's still in middle school, but like Ethan, he has my crazy personality and he's just fun to be around. I love all of my kids, but they all have something interesting about them.

Then there's Kendall and James. Like us, they got married on Ethan's birthday and we still live next door to them after all these years; we're still as close as we've always been. Kendall is a stay at home dad like I am, so typically since we don't really have to stay home for our kids anymore, we go out during the day and just have fun or chill together. James, along with acting like I do, also models still, so he is still very famous and still in the spotlight.

As for their kids, Jade is their oldest and Emma's twin sister. She was adopted by Kendall and James after Logan had her and Emma. The only reason they don't know that they're twins is because of Jade's red hair, and we haven't told them the truth about they're real fathers, but we assume that we should soon before they find out themselves and get upset. They also have Adam, their 15 year old and Evan's best friend.

After Adam, Kendall and James settled for just those two after getting adjusted to their crazy schedules. As for us…we figured that three kids were enough, especially with the stress of everything that was going on at the time.

Big Time Rush, the whole reason we're even living in L.A. After our comeback album and tour, we had released one more album and had two more tours. After releasing Unbroken Feelings, we were back on top of the charts. People had really wanted us back at that time, but after that, we all decided that it was time to really call it quits. Big Time Rush had a good run, but we ended it while we were still going strong, you know, to keep the legacy alive.

So here we are, and who knows what life will hold next?

"Carlos, can you hand me to butter out of the fridge?" Logan asked.

I walked to the fridge, getting the butter for Logan before handing it to him.

"What are you making?" I asked, paying attention to the hash browns I was making.

"Pancakes of course," he said. "It's my specialty, but you can't see them until their done okay."

"So, what do you want me to do? Leave the kitchen until you call me?" I joked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

My smile dropped.

"Really? What about my hash browns?

"I'll finish them, I just want this breakfast to be special," Logan pleaded.

"Yeah yeah," I chuckled, leaving the kitchen.

"And don't let the kids in either," Logan called.

I nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Sydney.

"Hey Syd," I petted her.

She relaxed into my touch and I sat there petting her. She had gray hair now; she was an old dog. She's like 16 years old, I'm sure that's past the life expectancy for her breed, but I'm going to keep her with me as long as I can.

I heard a clattering and Fox, Kendall and James' dog (technically), ran into our living room and jumped onto the couch next to me.

"Hey Foxy," I petted him too.

Ok, so both of our families backyards are connected, but kind of separated by a small gate. There's a hole in that gate, so since the dogs discovered that, they've been running through and running into whichever house they feel like due to the dog holes on the back doors. So one morning Fox will be in my bed, and another morning Sydney, then Sydney and Fox. We know they aren't going to run away and if they aren't here they're at Kendall and James' house so we don't worry.

"Good morning Papi. Happy anniversary!" Emma sat down next to me, hugging me.

"Thanks sweetie," I hugged her back.

Emma is my little princess. She's my only daughter, and even still she isn't my daughter, but I've convinced myself that she is, so I'm sticking with it; legally, she is my daughter.

"Is Ethan up?" she asked.

"He probably won't come down until he hears someone call 'breakfast',' I chuckled.

"That's my brother," she shook her head, turning on the TV.

I nodded in agreement, turning my attention to the TV. A few minutes later, Logan called us into the kitchen. Emma and I got up and walked into the kitchen where, he had plates of pancakes around the table with plates over top of them.

"Go where your name is and then sit," Logan instructed with a smile.

We gave him a look, but did as he said. I started to uncover my plate, but he stopped me.

"Not yet," he said. "Where are the boys?"

"Ethan! Evan! Get your butts down here!" Emma yelled.

A few seconds later, you could hear the two, bickering about something. They appeared in the doorway and they were both grabbing onto something and fighting over it.

"I just need it!" Ethan yelled.

"Why? It's mine!" Evan yelled back. "I'm smaller than you anyway!"

"It's for a friend, now give it! It's my birthday!" Ethan yelled.

"Boys," Logan tried getting their attention.

When that didn't work, I tried.

"Boys," I said a little louder.

Emma just rolled her eyes at her two brothers. I got up and walked over to them.

"Boys, sit down! Your father has something for us!" I yelled, yanking the shirt from both of their grips and throwing it in the living room.

They looked terrified from the way I raised my voice. I found that funny. They sat down like I had said and Logan talked.

"First, Happy Birthday Ethan," Logan smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Dad and Pops," he replied.

"Thanks. Now since we have three happy events today, I made us a special breakfast, with custom made pancakes," Logan sat down.

"What?" All four of us looked at him, confused.

"Just uncover your plates," he chuckled.

I did and smiled at what I saw. The way he had made the pancake, it said 'Happy Anniversary' and then he made a smiley face with the rest of my food. Crafty, yet delicious.

"Thanks Logie," I couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Ethan smiled.

I'm assuming his said 'Happy Birthday', though I wasn't sure what Emma or Evan's would have said.

"So, what's the plan?" Logan asked as we all started Ethan.

"Well, Ethan did you want to go somewhere tonight for dinner?" I looked at him.

"I can go out with some friends," Ethan said. "I know how you two and Uncle James and Kendall like to have your anniversary date nights."

He looked at me knowingly. He's getting too old for his own good.

"We want to spend time with you too," I said.

"I know pops," he smiled. "It's fine, really. Just this breakfast is enough for me."

I shrugged. That's the thing about Ethan. He can be so mature, and then the next minute, so immature; kind of like how he was fighting over a shirt with Evan when he walked in. We finished eating in silence.

As we started cleaning up the kitchen, Ethan came over to me.

"So pops, the only reason I got out of bed was because you said something about a surprise?" he grinned.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Wait here."

I ran upstairs and grabbed the mini gift bag. I brought it back downstairs and walked over to Ethan with Logan right beside me.

"Ethan, you're 17 now and I know things weren't easy for you with your epilepsy," Logan said.

"You're mostly responsible and we think you deserve this," I held out the bag to him.

He took it, opening it and pulled out a set of car keys. His eyes widened before his face broke out in a smile.

"Did you really?" he looked at us.

"Driveway," I smirked.

He ran past us and opened the front door, smiling as he saw the Black Audi A4 sitting in the driveway with a green (his favorite color) bow on top. He turned to look at us and hugged us both.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You deserve it," Logan said.

"Does this mean I get a car when I turn 17?" Emma asked.

"At least you can drive," Evan reminded her.

"Do you want to test drive it?" I asked, ignoring my other children.

"Yeah, but first we have something for you two," Ethan walked back in the house, Evan and Emma behind him.

They came back with something wrapped and handed it to me.

"You three didn't have to get us something," Logan said.

"It's homemade," Emma smiled.

"Even better," I smiled.

I unwrapped it to reveal a photo album. We started to look through it. It had pictures of all three kids together as they grew up, them individually and even some family photos.

"We know you two didn't have much time to organize the pictures after the album of us as toddlers," Ethan said.

"So we did it for you," Evan said.

"We know it isn't much, but we love you guys and we always want you guys to keep the memories," Emma explained.

"We love it," Logan smiled. "It's perfect."

I nodded in agreement. This was actually really sweet of them, especially coming from my kids. Emma is the only one to really show affection so I think this is pretty great. Logan and I pulled the kids into a group hug.

"I was the cutest kid wasn't I pops?" Evan asked.

I laughed, nodding my head.

"Sure Evan," I ruffled his hair.

"Not to break up the nice family moment, but I want to go test drive my new car," Ethan grabbed his keys.

"I'm going," Emma and Evan said.

The door opened and Kendall and James walked in, followed by Jade and Adam.

"Hey family," James walked in.

We all gave assorted greetings and then we exchanged happy anniversaries and birthdays.

"Have you driven the car yet?" James asked Ethan.

"I was just about to go now," he grabbed his keys again. "Adam? Jade? Do you two want to go too?"

"Duh," Adam smiled.

"Of course," Jade nodded.

"Shotgun!" Adam and Evan yelled at the same time, racing out of the door.

"Be careful," I called after them.

"Always pops," Ethan smiled before closing the door.

That just left Kendall, James, Logan, and I.

"Plans for tonight?" Logan asked after they were gone.

"Ethan's not having a party or anything?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, he's just going to go out with some friends," I shrugged.

"Okay then, we could make it simple and go out for dinner and then just relax with the kids gone," Kendall said.

"Works for me. Unless you two have something planned," I raised an eyebrow, gazing at Logan and James.

They shared a look before looking back at us.

"Nope, we didn't have much planned," James laughed a little.

"Okay then it's settled," We all agreed.

TIME SKIP

"You're warm," I cuddled into Logan's side as we sat watching a movie with Kendall and James.

We had just come back from a pretty fancy dinner and as soon as we got home, we all changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and we went back to Kendall and James' house to watch a movie together.

Ethan, Erika, Emma, and Jade went to the mall with all of their friends and Evan and Adam went to stay the night at Jett and Trevor's with Alex. Speaking of Jett and Trevor, they're our other neighbors and we became quick friends with Jett after he and Logan were both raped by Dak Zevon, Jett had Erika and then met Trevor, who he married and had three kids with; Alex who was born the same day as Adam, and Zack and Zora, their twins that are both 10.

Jett and Trevor came by earlier and we talked for a little while. They're also really great friends.

Anyway, to make a long story short, all of the kids are out of both houses and the four of us are alone. I do miss them all being little and needing us for every little thing, but now that they're older and can do things for themselves, it really feels good to have that short break.

The movie ended when Kendall and James started to make out on the couch. The movie was almost over anyway.

"Happy Anniversary guys," Logan laughed as we walked out.

We went back to our house and walked inside. I had almost forgotten that no one was here right now.

"When was the last time the house was this quiet?" I asked.

"This may be the first time," Logan joked.

"Yeah, the kids are growing up," I picked up the photo album, flipping through it. "I mean can you believe that Ethan is 17?"

"In a year, he'll be a legal adult," Logan said, letting that hang in the air.

We both shuddered at the thought and then laughed.

"Seriously though, I'm really proud of the young man that he's becoming," Logan said.

"I know, it's kind of surreal," I said. "We're raising three kids and in a year, one of them will be an adult."

"We've also been married for forever," Logan joked.

"Yeah, but that's okay, I don't mind spending forever with you," I kissed him.

He grinned deviously.

"Logie, what are you thinking?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I'm thinking that it's our anniversary, the kids are out, and there's two hours until their curfew," Logan smirked.

"I'll meet you upstairs," I got up.

"Wait," Logan pulled my arm.

"We have the whole house to ourselves, and beds are so boring," Logan winked.

"Oh, Doctor Mitchell I like the way you think," I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Kitchen table?" he asked between kisses.

"We eat on that," I laughed before kissing him again.

"We can clean it later," He said. "And round two could be all over this living room. If you're really daring, round three could be in one of the kid's rooms, like a punishment for not cleaning their rooms."

I laughed, but it was really turning me on.

"That's mean," I laughed, grabbing his crotch.

He moaned, kissing me deeper.

"Fine, round three in the shower," he panted, picking me up and carrying me into the kitchen for round one.

* * *

**Voila! There it is! I'm seriously so excited to write this because this is the story i've been waiting to write since I started Hidden Feelings, so I hope you all liked this and I hope you follow it and review!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Sweet family moment with the gifts? What do you predict will be happening within the next few chapters? Make some guesses!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wish)**

**Hey! Short filler chapter to jump start this story. I know this is probably kind of boring, but stick around because I promise that the next chapter will have some drama in it!**

**In this chapter...All about dating!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ethan's POV

"Dude, do you think your dads would let me stay over?" my best friend, Luke asked.

"Probably," I shrugged. "They'll probably be sucking face too much to notice."

I was at the mall right now, which was closing up. I need to find Emma, Jade, and Erika so we can head home. Not only was the mall about to close, but it was also close to our curfew and I remember what happened the last time I got home after curfew.

"Ethan!" I heard someone call me.

I turned around to see the three girls coming towards me.

"There you are," I chuckled.

"We need to get home before curfew," Emma and I both said together.

"Then let's go," Erika ushered us to the door.

"What did you guys get?" I asked as we walked my beautiful new car.

"We found this cute top that said twinsies," Jade smiled. "For Emma and I since we basically love the same things."

"Well, you two do look alike," Luke pointed out. "So, that's accurate."

"Do we really?" Emma asked, looking at Jade.

"I don't know," Jade shrugged. "All I know is that I got a cute top."

We all laughed. We got into the car, and then Emma seemed to notice Luke.

"Is Luke coming home with us?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, hopefully pops and dad don't mind since it's my birthday," I started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

I had so much fun tonight. My group of friends went around just being crazy, and looking everywhere. At one point, mall security was after us, but I didn't care, it was my birthday! I don't really like to celebrate, but I realized that I have one more year until I turn 18! I know that's a long time, but when compared to the past 17 years, it isn't that long.

It's not that I don't love my parents because I do, but of course I don't want to be under their control for the rest of my life, but I'll always need them. I pulled my car into our driveway 5 minutes before our curfew and we all got out and scattered to our homes.

Emma, Luke, and I walked inside, where dad and pops were cuddled on the couch with Sydney and their hair was wet; okay, gross they probably just had shower sex.

"Hey kids," they smiled.

"Hey, can Luke stay over tonight?" I asked, setting my car keys down.

"Sure," pops said, giggling.

Yeah, something made him really happy tonight and I'm sure it was dad's you know what.

"Okay, we'll be upstairs," I made a face at their bubbly behavior.

"I'll bring up some snacks in a minute," Dad called after us.

When we reached my room, Luke made a comment

"Your parents are cute," Luke snickered.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "It's weird. I've walked in on them a few times, and it isn't pretty!"

"It's their anniversary, do you blame them?" Luke smirked.

"Yes," I laughed.

Logan appeared in the doorway.

"Chips, cookies, and drinks," Logan walked in with his hands full.

"Thanks dad," I helped him set some stuff down on my desk.

"No prob, door opened or closed?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Well, we'll be gaming soooo…"

"Closed, got it," he winked. "Night guys."

"Night Mr. Mitchell."

"Night dad," I said, as he closed the door.

"So, what do you want to play?" I turned to Luke.

"The kissing game," he smiled, smashing his lips into mine.

I melted into the kiss, smiling. Okay, so maybe Luke and I are a bit more than friends, but my family doesn't know that, otherwise my dad would have left the door open. I've known Luke since elementary school, but we only started dating like 3 months ago.

"I love that game," I whispered as we pulled away.

We continued to make out, the game and snacks mostly forgotten. We fell back onto my bed, and we deepened the kiss. Luke snuck his hand under my shirt, rubbing my chest and abs. He started grinding against me, causing me to moan. I broke away.

"Luke, we aren't ready for this," I said. "We've only been dating for 3 months."

He sighed before sitting up.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Besides, your parents could walk in at any time."

I nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should play games," I said

"Yeah," he agreed, standing.

I got up, turning him around and kissing him.

"The time will come," I smiled when we pulled away. "But for right now, we can still kiss."

He smiled in agreement.

Carlos' POV

"Evan, get down here!" I yelled from the kitchen. "You're going to be late to school!"

Ethan and Emma already left for school, so I'm just waiting on Evan now so I can start my day.

"Pops, I was looking for my shoes," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, if you're late to school AGAIN, you'll get a detention so come on," I grabbed my keys.

We got into the car and I started driving towards his school.

"Pops, can I ask you something?" Evan turned to me.

"You can ask me anything," I glanced at him.

"When did you know you were ready to date?" he asked.

I kind of choked on my own spit because I wasn't expecting that question from him.

"Um, I don't know," I answered honestly. "I dated girls since I was like 13, but your father was my first real relationship."

"Hmm," he nodded.

"Why? Is there a guy or girl you like?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Well, there's this girl," he started. "She's really pretty and nice, and I would love to get to know her better."

"Then talk to her," I said. "Become friends with her and get to know her. I think most people fail when they just want to jump into a relationship without getting to know the person first, but if you get to know her first, things might be better."

"You just don't want me to date yet do you?" Evan asked with a smile.

"No, I don't," I laughed. "But I also know that if I try and stop you, it could end badly. You're my baby, so it's really hard for me."

"Pops, I'm not a baby," he groaned.

"I know, I have to remind myself of that the older you get," I grinned.

"Do you really not want me to date?" he asked, seriously.

"Like I said, I would rather you wait, but if you do there have to be rules," I said. "I'm not going to be really strict, but I'm not going to be lenient either."

"Thanks pops," he chuckled.

I didn't even realize it, but we had gotten to his school. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack.

"Hey Evan," I called.

He looked at me.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me," I said. "I know it's not easy for a teenager to do, but I'm glad you trust me."

"Of course pops," he smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome, have a good day," I gave him a one armed hug.

"You too," he got out and walked into school.

I smiled as I drove away. Evan really is the only one who has talked to me about dating. Ethan and Emma haven't come to me, but I'm sure they have been or are dating behind me and Logan's back. I'll let them have their space, but eventually they will have to come to me about it, so I don't worry.

* * *

**I just wanted to get something out before the break was over! Hopefully I can update by next weekend!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Thoughts on Ethan and Luke? Thoughts on the talk between Carlos and Evan?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wish)**

**Third chapter and as promised, some drama just to kick off the story! Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites so far!**

**In this chapter...This one's going to stir up reactions**

****

* * *

Chapter 3

_Evan's POV_

I watched the clock in my last period, waiting for the bell to ring. Today was the last day of school, and in about 5 minutes, I'll be an official freshman in high school, something I've been waiting so patiently for. I'll be in school with my brother and sister, I'll be a mature teenager, and more importantly, I'll be out of this school.

We weren't doing anything; it was the last day of school, so what could we be doing? We don't have anything else to test for or learn.

"Eager to leave?" my friend Ryan asked.

"Yes, I want to get out of here," I chuckled.

"Don't you need to see Bridget before you leave?" he gave me a look.

I turned red.

"No," I said quietly.

"Just talk to her," Ryan suggested. "She's really cool."

"You've hung out with her?" I asked.

"At like parties and stuff," he shrugged. "But now that we're high schoolers, we'll be able to get into the good parties."

I just laughed at him. The bell finally rung and I was the first to stand up.

"Hey, text me or something later," Ryan called after me as I walked out.

"Got it," I gave a thumbs up, not bothering to turn around.

I had absolutely nothing today. I had already cleaned out my locker and there was no need for me to bring anything but a pencil today, so that's all I carried as I made my way to the front doors.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked out of the building, hoping that this was the last time I would ever be in this building. I spotted pops and started walking to the pickup area. I was almost there when I heard my name called. I turned around to see that it was Bridget. My eyes widened a bit; what did she want with me?

"Hey Bridget," I tried to sound cool.

"Hey Evan," she smiled lightly. "I hadn't seen you today and I just wanted to wish you a happy summer."

"Oh thanks, you too," I smiled a bit.

"We should hang out some time this summer," she said. "My birthday party is next weekend she said, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled.

"Cool," she smiled again. "I'll invite you on Facebook! Bye!"

She waved going to catch her ride.

"Bye," I smiled at nothing as she ran away.

I swallowed my smile, turning around to face pops car. I got into the car and he smiled at me.

"Hey pops," I said, ignoring it.

"Was that her?" he continued smiling.

"Yes," I said quietly, blushing.

"She seemed pretty happy to see you," he smirked as he drove away.

"Pops," I groaned.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She invited me to her birthday party next weekend, can I go?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he shrugged. "Just remember what I told you."

"I remember," I laughed.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was great," I smiled.

It was only great though because not only did my crush talk to me, but she invited me to her party. I don't know what that means, but I'm hoping for something good.

_Ethan's POV_

"We are seniors!" I gave Luke a high five.

"We're upperclassmen!" Emma and Jade hugged each other.

The four of us made our way to my car. Luke was coming over again to celebrate. I got to my car where Adam and Alex were already waiting.

"We're going to have to squeeze again," I said.

"I get shotgun this time," Jade walked to the passenger door.

"You could let me drive so the girls won't have to be cramped in the back," Emma smiled sweetly.

"Or I could not," I laughed. "I'm not letting you drive my new car; I've seen the way you drive."

"I would ride with Erika, but I don't really feel like being in a car with all of her friends," Alex looked guilty.

"You're fine Al," I laughed.

We all got in and eventually everyone was okay. When things were good, we left the school heading home.

"You know, next year Evan's going to be riding home with us too," Adam pointed out.

"Well hopefully I'll have my own car then," Emma said. "That makes it a bit easier."

"Yeah, otherwise we can just strap him to the room," I joked…kind of.

The others laughed. When we finally got home, we saw that pops was home. We all got out and went to our respective houses. Emma, Luke, and I walked in and could hear the radio playing, pops singing along with it.

I'm not going to lie; my parents have amazing voices. Most kids would be embarrassed when their parents start singing, especially in front of company, but I embrace it because I love to hear them sing, especially together or with Uncle Kendall and Jades, who also have amazing voices.

"Papi, we're home!" Emma called.

"Hey kids," he popped his head out of the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Good," all three of us answered.

"Cool. Your father will be here with pizza by 6," he said.

"Awesome," I said. "We'll be upstairs."

Pops nodded and Luke and I headed upstairs, sitting on my bed.

"My parents have all of your parents' CDs," Luke said.

"That was random," I chuckled.

"It reminded me when your pops was singing and I recognized one of the songs," Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, they do that a lot," I said. "I've heard all of their songs by now."

"Do you have a favorite?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm," I thought about it. "I really love listening to Run Wild; also Untouchable because my dad wrote it about our family."

Luke only nodded in response. We turned on the game and played a little bit online until I heard my dad get home.

"Food time," I stood up.

"You're hungry," Luke joked.

"Very," I nodded, laughing as we walked downstairs.

"Hey Ethan, hey Luke," Dad smiled.

"Hey dad, I hear you have pizza," my mouth watered.

"All kinds of pizza," he laughed. "Go get your brother?"

"I'm here, I hear there's pizza," Evan appeared out of nowhere next to me.

"Or not," he laughed. "You boys and your food…"

"You were like that once right?" we followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes," Pops answered for him,smiling.

Emma walked in, grabbing plates for us.

"Luke, you aren't allergic to anything right?" Dad asked him.

Oh dad…always in doctor mode.

"No sir," Luke shook his head.

"Good," he chuckled, handing him a plate.

We each got the pizza we wanted before sitting down and eating dinner, having a nice conversation about each of our days.

"I'm just happy to be done with middle school, maybe high school will have challenges," Evan spoke.

"Oh it does," I nodded. "Each year has a new issue."

"But he can do it," Emma said. "He's like Dad."  
"I'm not a freak genius like dad is!" Evan defended.

"I'm not a freak genius," Dad defended himself.

"Yes you are babe. Yes you are Evan," Pops spoke up, causing all of us to laugh.

"Hey!" Dad and Evan both looked at him.

That was how most of dinner went, but it was all in great fun. After we had eaten, we hung out downstairs for a little bit with Sydney and the girls after Jade came over. The girls went out, so Luke and I went back upstairs.

It was only a few seconds before Luke and I started making out again. We fell onto my bed and I got lost in whatever thoughts I did have. I feel sparks whenever we kiss and we were doing a good job at keeping that spark going.

My tongue found his and they began to wrestle for dominance. I know this was probably wrong for us to do behind everyone's back, but it felt so right…and so good! I wasn't even thinking for myself anymore. We broke away for air and I pulled his shirt over his head and off of his body, him doing the same with me.

Our lips reattached and we continued going at it. I was so lost that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Boys…" the door opened to reveal pops.

We broke apart immediately, my eyes going wide. Pops looked frozen, and we were just sitting there in shock.

"Pops," I started shakily.

He put his hand up before looking right into my eyes.

"Boys, put your shirts on and meet me downstairs," he said, disappearing from the doorway.

So much for secret…

_Carlos' POV_

I made my way back downstairs, still surprised at what I saw. I walk in on my oldest son shirtless with his best friend, both of them making out. That was when I decided that I needed to have a talk with both of them.

I sat on the couch, waiting for them to come downstairs. When they did make their way down, they looked really guilty and really scared. They nervously sat down on the couch, turning a little to face me.

"Pops, it isn't what you think it was," Ethan talked first.

"Really?" I asked. "It looked a lot like you were both getting naked."

"We were only shirtless, and we were going to stop there," Ethan tried to convince me.

"Even if you stop there, it's only a matter of time," I said matter-of-factly. "And I don't like the fact that you hid this from us."

"What's going on here," Dad walked in from the kitchen.

"I was going to tell them that there was extra left if they wanted anymore, but I walked in on them half naked and making out," I explained to Logan.

"Oh…" Logan looked surprised, before sitting down next to me.

"Dad, we weren't going to have sex," Ethan said.

"Then what were you going to do?" Logan asked.

You could see the awkwardness on their face.

"I…don't know," Ethan shrugged. "We were going to stop before it got that far."

"And just how far were you going to go before you 'stopped'," I used air-quotes.

Ethan sighed and Luke just sat there.

"Are you two boyfriends?" Dad asked eventually.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"For four months now," I grumbled.

They both nodded.

"You could've talked to us about it," I said. "I know you don't want your parents to meddle in your lives, but someone has to know so we can look after you more carefully and prepare you for…whatever it is that you're ready for."

"Look, you two aren't in trouble or anything," Logan spoke up. "But there does need to be rules."

Ethan and Luke nodded in understanding.

"First rule, the door stays OPEN when you two go up to Ethan's room," I said.

"I saw that one coming," Ethan said.

"You two can't be here without one of us here and Ethan you can't go to Luke's without one of his parents being there," I said.

They just sat there and listened.

"Also, when you're ready to…do the do, or you have problems just come talk to us," Logan said. "We won't make it awkward, and we won't be mad. We don't exactly want you to have sex yet, but if you're going to, we'd rather you come to us and we help you be protected than you just do it behind our backs and something bad happen."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Now, we approve of this relationship," I smiled.

They both lifted their heads, smiling a bit.

"Really?" Ethan asked, his eyes bright.

"Of course," Logan nodded. "Just please slow down before you do something that you regret."

"We will," Ethan promised.

"Okay, now like I was going to say, there's more food," I pointed to the kitchen. "If you're going to go back upstairs, leave the door _open_."

"Thanks pops," they both nodded before heading back upstairs.

I looked at Logan, shaking my head.

"Teenagers will be teenagers," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we caught it before something happened," I said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, putting his arm around me. "He has a good pops."

"And a good dad," I smiled, kissing Logan.

I glanced at the TV, my smile immediately dropping and my eyes widened. I could've sworn I felt my heart stop for about five seconds.

"Logan," I said, not looking from the TV.

He looked, his eyes widening too. We were looking at the TV, where a big headline caught our attention:

_Breaking News: Superstar Actor Dak Zevon in hearing for release from prison._

Logan grabbed the remote immediately, turning up the TV so we could hear the report.

_"Most remember Zevon from his movies as a teen, but he quickly went downhill, charged with multiple counts of Rape, kidnapping, abuse, and assault. Zevon was originally sentenced to 20 years, but is currently in a hearing to shorten his sentence by 5 years, freeing him on the excuse of 'good behavior'. More at 11…"_

"Good behavior!" Logan and I yelled at the TV.

"He doesn't have an ounce of good in his body," I said, suddenly feeling sick.

Kendall and James burst through the door, followed by Jett, all angry.

"Did you see the news!" Jett asked, freaking out.

"They can't release him! They just can't," Kendall said.

"I've never even heard of such a thing," James said.

"This can't be happening…" Logan whispered.

Dak has caused so many traumas in our lives. First, he raped Logan and Jett, getting them both pregnant with Erika, Emma, and Jade. He was arrested, but he broke free, forcing Logan and I to help him stay hidden from the law. He kidnapped Ethan, Emma, and Jade and abused Ethan, giving him a scar on his back; a scar that is still visible. He shot me when I was pregnant with Evan, almost killing both of us, but by miracle everything turned out okay with both of us. Not to mention that all of his shenanigans caused me to be suspended from the Police Force and not to mention the mental damage for our whole family.

"Well, they have to have a hearing, maybe things will be okay," James said, trying to stay optimistic.

"He's Dak Zevon!" Jett yelled. "He always gets his way!"

I hadn't said a word. I honestly couldn't form any sentences.

"This is crazy," Kendall shook his head.

"You know what this means," Logan spoke up. "If he gets released, he's going to come after us, and there's no way the girls won't figure out the truth this time."

"That's true, but we can all stick together, I'm sure he'll be on parole and if he tries something, we won't hesitate to get him arrested again," Kendall said.

"Carlos, are you okay?" James asked, noticing I hadn't spoken.

"I don't feel too good," I said.

"I know, I have this queasy feeling now," Jett frowned.

"No, I really think I'm going to throw up," I stood up, running for the bathroom.

* * *

**I need need NEED reviews on this one because I really want, no need to know what you guys think about this! **

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Will Evan have a girlyfriend? Do you think Carlos and Logan handled Ethan right? How would you have handled it? And I most definitely want to read some rants about Dak lol**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Okay, it's late and for some strange reason, I'm still up, but at least I'm getting a chapter out right?! And I think it'll stir a reaction!**

**Btw, I've been reading Hidden Feelings this week, and wow...Am I the only one that thinks it's so interesting to go back and read your old stuff just to see how you've changed as a writer? No, just me? Okay..**

**In this chapter...Well, I don't really know what you reader's views on this topic is, so I don't really know how to present it xD Just read!**

****

* * *

Chapter 4: Carlos' POV

I'm currently sitting in the doctor's office. I think I have the flu; I sneeze and cough all the time, I can't always keep my food down and I just feel icky like you do when you have the flu, so right now I'm trying to get some medicine to help me get better. I was feeling pretty cold too even though it's summer, so Dr. Martin decided to run some tests just to make sure it's nothing worse.

Dr. Martin is the go to guy for this family. He's a pediatric doctor for the kids, both Logan and I's primary care physicians and he's a pregnancy doctor, and he's been like a packaged deal for our family since I got pregnant with Ethan; I couldn't imagine any doctor better for this family than Dr. Martin…now only if he'd come back.

I coughed again violently looking around the room. Even though I love him, I hate going to the doctor, but I really can't deal with this cough. Finally, he came back into the room with a unreadable expression.

"Carlos, I know why you're feeling so bad," he said.

"Why? Is it the flu?" I asked.

"Close," he said thoughtfully. "You're pregnant."

All time stopped.

"Come again," I turned my head to hear him better.

"You're pregnant," he laughed a little. "You're having another baby. A life is growing inside of your body once again."

I thought that was what he said. I let that sink in. I'm almost 40 years old, I have three teenaged kids, and I was looking forward to having an empty nest in just over three years, but now he's telling me that I'm pregnant again and having another baby. I couldn't believe it, I won't believe it. I have the flu!

"Not possible," I said eventually.

"I can show you if you like," he said. "Lay back."

I very nervously did as I was told and he lifted my shirt, squeezing that gel on my stomach; that gel I hadn't felt for 15 years. It was still so cold. I took a deep breath as he grabbed the transducer, pressing it to my abdomen and moving the gel.

"Aha, found it," he smiled.

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to look at the screen; that would make it too real.

"Carlos, you have to look," he said quietly.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced over at the screen, seeing a little peanut. My little peanut and I cried. I don't know if they were happy or sad tears, all I knew is that I was having another baby and that stirred up emotion in me.

"Can you go get Logan?" I asked, wiping my tears.

Dr. Martin nodded before leaving the room. Logan didn't know I was here, and he sure as heck would be shocked when he found this out. For once, I wasn't happy that Logan and Dr. Martin worked together because he would be here in probably under 30 seconds. I don't know how much Dr. Martin is going to tell him, but I just know that I'm scared.

Like I predicted, Logan came in 30 seconds later, stopping when he saw me.

"Carlos?" he looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything. He looked at my stomach, seeing the gel and then the monitor where the screen shot of the peanut was and his eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled.

"Yeah," I replied, tears springing forward again.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly and I cried in his shoulder.

"Shh, it'll be okay," he soothed, kissing my forehead. "We're in this together and we'll manage."

I sniffled before looking at him.

"You know what this means right?" I asked.

"What?" Logan looked at me worriedly.

"It means Dak is going to be released," I said quietly.

"We don't know that," Logan said.

"Every time I get pregnant something bad happens and it usually involved Dak," I pointed out to him, wiping my eyes.

That was probably why I was crying. I never minded being pregnant; I actually rather enjoyed it, but it always came with a price for this family, and I don't think this time will be any different.

"We'll worry about Dak later," Logan said.

The door opened and Dr. Martin came in.

"So, it seems that you're about 6 weeks pregnant," Dr. Martin said.

"That means the baby was conceived on our anniversary," Logan said.

"That makes the due date next February 15th," Dr. Martin said.

"the day after Valentine's day," I said quietly.

Dr. Martin nodded in confirmation.

"Now I want you two to know that pregnancies are more dangerous in men around your age than women, not to say that you're old, but it's always more of a risk for men," Dr. Martin started to explain. "There are two ways that this can go. The best way is that the sickness subsides and you carry on a normal pregnancy like you did with Ethan and Evan. The second way that I'm hoping isn't happening is the pregnancy that makes you tired and weak very easily, you spend a lot of it sick, and some don't even pull through, and I think you're leaning towards the second one with your flu-like symptoms."

We were quiet.

"Can't I get some medicine or something?" I asked.

"I can give you prenatal vitamins and I can prescribe you something that will ease your symptoms and still safe for the baby, but I'm telling you what you're getting yourself into, so now it's procedure for me to ask, would you like to terminate?"

"No," Logan and I said together.

"I don't know how I feel about this pregnancy yet, but I do know that this child deserves a chance to see the world, and I'm not going to deprive him or her of that because of selfishness," I said.

"This pregnancy could very well kill you and the baby," Dr. Martin reminded me.

"I'm ready," I said, probably less confident than I had hoped.

"Okay, I want to see you every two weeks then just because this is high risk," Dr. Martin said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let me go print you two a sonogram to show the kids," he stood up and walked out.

When he was gone, Logan just held me in his arms.

"Everything will be okay," Logan promised. "It has to be."

"Sometimes it just feels like too much," I admitted. "Everything was going great, and then I had to get pregnant again and now there's a chance of Dak being released. I don't know if I can handle this Logie."

"Just don't stress," he said. "That's the last thing you want to do."

"Well, I suppose I should tell the kids when I get home," I sighed.

"Wait for me to get home, I can help you," Logan suggested.

I nodded before kissing him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he smiled. "Everything will be okay."

_Evan's POV_

"Pick me up at seven and don't forget me," I turned to Ethan when we had pulled up in front of Bridget's house.

"I won't forget you squirt," he rolled his eyes. "I can't or I'll get grounded."

"Good," I said, getting out and closing the door.

I stood in front of the house before walking over to the front door. I took a breath before knocking and a few seconds later, the door was opened.

"Hey Evan!" Bridget smiled.

"Hey Bridget," I smiled back, holding up a gift bag. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," she took it, leading me inside.

There was music playing and tables of food all around the room. Everyone was pretty much talking and dancing and there were party games that people were playing too. It was like a preliminary high school party. Alex was here; Adam went to camp for the week.

"Al, why didn't you tell me you were coming," I walked over to him.

"I could ask you the same question," he laughed, opening a can of sprite. "My real question though is when are you going to finally tell Bridget how you feel?"

"Probably never," I sighed.

"Dude, you have to take control and be yourself," he suggested. "You're pretty hot and you're a great person, so go for it!"

"Are you hitting on me?" I joked.

"Sorry, you're my best friend, not a love interest," he laughed a little.

I laughed along with him. I got some food and walked around, talking to everyone that I knew, and even meeting some new people. There were designated times for other party games, and Bridget loved the present I got her! The cake tasted amazing and by the time we got back to dancing everyone was comfortable.

"Evan, dance with me!" Bridget grabbed my hand, pulling me out to the dancing area.

It was an up-tempo song, so I started to sway with the music. Thank god, I got my dad and pops dancing abilities because otherwise I probably would have looked like a buffoon.

"Thanks for coming," she smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," I retorted.

'_TAKE CONTROL' _I could hear Alex's voice in my head.

"We need to hang out more this summer," I said.

"Yeah, I agree," she laughed a little. "I think we can be great friends."

Note to self: talk to pops about the friend zone. Actually, I feel like dad is more in that alley; maybe I'll ask him. Actually, I can talk to Ethan! I'm sure he's gets friend zoned every other day.

"You're a great dancer," she observed.

"You too," I grinned. "We move in sync don't you think; hey that rhymed!"

She only laughed. What does that mean? After our danced, we talked a little bit more, getting more comfortable. When the party was over, Ethan came to pick me and Alex up and I hopped into the front seat with a smile.

"Was your girlfriend at this party or something?" he observed my mood.

"Oh god, I hope so," I replied.

He lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything; good, I don't really want him to ask any questions. When we got home, we walked into the living room, where Dad was sitting on the couch with pops in his arm. Emma was sitting on the couch, confused, but obviously waiting for us.

"Kids, sit down, your father and I have something to tell you," Pops said quietly.

* * *

**Woo! Okay, so SPECIAL REQUEST! I would love if everyone that has been a reader since Hidden Feelings would leave a review and let me know who they are! I would also appreciate if EVERYONE reviewed and let me know their thoughts on this baby thing (please, for me? xD)**

**Twitter! Follow! Rusherswag4 I follow back : )**

**Question: Who is worried about Carlos? Will everything go smoothly? Will Dak be freed? Will Evan get his girl?**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Rush on, and good night!**

**Rusherswag4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**First just shout outs to those reviewers that told me that they've been there since the beginning! Shout outs to_JadeLuver21 (very awesome girl, check her out!), Macklemoose (Your review cracked me up, and it is duly noted lol), and xxbtrbaby! _Thank you all for being loyal through it all and check all of them out! I know there are more of you (or at least I hope), so to those one's thank you also! And of course a big thanks to current readers!_  
_**

**Okay, this chapter went in a totally different direction that I expected XD, but I like it alot and hope you guys do too! Also, I'm changing the story back to M because I just feel like every time I say a bad word it should be M or something idk is that weird lol.**

**I got the reactions to last chapter like I expected hehe. I love hearing you guys opinions; it doesn't offend me, it really inspires me actually (and tbh, I like stirring up your emotions lol i love you guys)**

**In this chapter...Silly Logie and Drama with kids!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Logan's POV

We're on the way home; I took off early and decided to take Carlos home because well he's sick, and pregnant. I honestly never expected to have to worry about this again in my life, but all things happen for a reason. I'm really scared for Carlos because Dr. Martin said that it's possible that he won't make it because of this pregnancy, but I have to stay optimistic.

"How did this happen?" Carlos spoke up from the passenger seat.

"Well, when two fertile men are sexually frus-" I started.

Carlos smacked me on the arm. I don't know if he was playful or if he was serious.

"I'm serious Logan," he said.

I guess that answers that.

"I could've sworn we were protected," I said.

"Okay, let's do this round by round," Carlos sighed. "First round, the kitchen."

"I wore a condom," I said. "Remember, because I was playing with the condom and the banana."

_I laughed as I put the condom on the banana._

_"This banana is getting some laid too," I laughed._

_"No it is not," Carlos rolled his eyes on the counter. "Now put a condom on your banana and fuck me."_

_ I nodded, putting it on and diving in._

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "Next stop; the living room."

"The remote and the condom," I reminded him.

_"Condoms have to be the most durable things ever," I said. "I mean look how it stretches over this remote."_

_"Okay, how about you put on a condom and then we can test the durability," Carlos winked._

_ I smiled, putting on a condom and diving in yet again._

"You were just playful that night," he grinned.

"You know in hind sight, that test the durability comment isn't funny anymore," I said.

"Yeah, so round three; the shower."

_"I love the way you make me feel," Carlos kissed me as we stood under the water._

_"I just love our wet bodies sliding against each other," I smiled._

_"I love you inside me," he growled, kissing me again._

_ Once again, I dived in._

Carlos was now glaring at me.

"You distracted me!" I defended. "It's your fault for being so damn sexy!"

"No sense arguing over it now," Carlos said. "What's done is done…"

"So, what do we tell the kids?" I turned to look at him. "They aren't little anymore; I don't imagine them asking what pregnant meant and then getting really excited like when they found out about Evan."

"We'll just tell them straight up," Carlos shrugged. "The worst that can happen is they get upset."

I nodded in agreement, and then it was silent; comfortable silence though. It was a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"I'm more concerned with having a safe delivering and not throwing up in your car," he said.

He sneezed, grabbing a tissue from the glove box and blowing his nose.

"I mean seriously, how a fetus can give you the flu?" he asked.

"Your immune system isn't as strong as it used to be and being pregnant handicaps you and drops those defenses even more," I explained. "It's not the babies fault, it's germs."

"You seriously make me sound old," Carlos looked at me. "I'm only 39 years old for god sake's."

"You turn 40 in less than two months," I reminded him.

He glared at me.

"Sorry, but being a 40 year old pregnant man is like being a 50 year old pregnant woman," I explained. "That's what makes men and women different, besides boobs. So if guys are going to have babies, it should be early."

"But we can still get pregnant for the rest of our lives unlike women," Carlos said. "So…"

"…Men have to be more careful," I finished. "Which is why both of us are going to have vasectomies after you have this baby."

"That sounds good because I don't want any more kids after this; four is enough," Carlos said.

"Agreed," I nodded as I pulled into the driveway.

I put the car in park and turned it off.

"You know, we were just about to have an empty nest too," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have a horn dog for a husband that gets so mesmerized that he forgets the condom," Carlos joked.

I laughed as we walked inside, greeted by Sydney. We were petting her when Carlos turned a sickly green.

"I need to lie down," he started to head upstairs.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, a ginger ale," he looked flustered.

I nodded before walking into the kitchen, Sydney right on my tail. I grabbed him a bottle of ginger ale out of the fridge before heading upstairs. I opened the door where Carlos was already lying in bed with the covers over him; my poor baby.

I set the ginger ale on the bedside table and kissed his forehead, which was cold.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked quietly.

How could I say no to him? I nodded before climbing in next to him. He immediately curled up against my side with his head on my chest.

"When the kids get home, wake me up so we can tell them," he said.

I nodded. We laid in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said eventually.

"Why?" I crinkled my eyebrows.

"I kind of made a decision about the baby without regard to your feelings," he said.

"I agree with that you said," I chuckled. "Yes, I am scared, but you're a fighter and I know you can do this; I'm sorry. It's my fault we're even in this mess."

"I don't blame you," he yawned.

"Shh, go to sleep," I kissed his forehead again.

He nodded cutely before closing his eyes. When his breathing evened out, I slid from out of his grasp (such a deep sleeper), and went back downstairs, waiting for the kids. I honestly didn't know what to think. They may be happy and they may not, but it was happening, so they couldn't stop it.

Where are my kids anyway? I know that Evan went to a birthday party, but I don't know where the other two are. It's Friday though, so they're probably out with their friends. The door opened and Emma walked into the house.

"Oh hey Dad," she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Em," I smiled back.

"What are you doing home so early?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I brought your father home, he isn't feeling well," I explained.

She sat down next to me.

"Is he okay?" she looked worried.

"We'll talk about it when your brothers get home," I said.

She looked confused but she nodded before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a snack and then turned the TV on, and we just watched TV until Carlos got up. He came downstairs and sat next to me. Emma was watching us because she knew that something was up, she didn't know what that thing was.

The boys walked in just a few minutes later, stopping when they saw us.

"Kids sit down, your father and I have something to tell you," Carlos said quietly.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

The other two looked at us expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, well I don't know how you kids are going to feel about this," I started. "But your father is pregnant."

All three of them froze.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I'm having another baby," Carlos sighed.

"But…why?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't planned," I said.

"Where is it going to sleep?" Evan asked.

"The guest room," Carlos said. "I know you kids are upset, but we aren't getting rid of this baby."

"We aren't upset, right guys?" Ethan looked at his siblings.

"We're just shocked, I mean I thought this was it," Emma said. "The three of us and you two, but we can adjust?"

She said more like she trying to convince herself than us.

"I always wanted a little sibling when I was younger," Evan said. "But this works too."

"The next question is why you two are so bummy?" Ethan studied us.

Carlos looked at me, giving me the leeway to explain.

"Well as we know, your father is getting older and because of this pregnancy he's very sick," I started. "He's not exactly fit for pregnancy anymore."

The three kids looked at Carlos, all three frowning.

"Are you going to die?" Evan asked silently.

"No," Carlos sat up. "Of course not."

"But it's a possibility?" Ethan knew us too well.

Carlos stuttered for a minute so I spoke up.

"In worst case scenario," I shrugged.

"This is the worst case scenario!" Ethan spoke a bit louder.

"Pops, you can't have this baby," Emma said.

"Yeah, we love you too much pops," Evan said.

It would've been sweet if it wasn't such a bad topic.

"Kids, I appreciate the concern, but-" Carlos sat up.

"No! How can you just stand by while you could die?" Ethan asked. "What are you going to do, just let 'nature runs its course'?"

"I guess so," Carlos said.

"Who does that?!" Ethan screamed.

"Now you wait a minute…" Carlos said, frowning. "I have beliefs okay? I don't believe in killing a child for my own selfish needs! I believe in taking responsibilities for my actions. I made this baby and damnit I'm going to take care of it I don't care what it does to me. I've lived a long enough life and if I die giving birth to this child, so be it. As long as I know that this child comes into the world and gets at least a breath of life, I'll be okay."

"But-" Ethan started.

"No buts Ethan," Carlos cut him off. "It's my decision! Quite frankly, you're 17 years old. You don't tell me how to live my life or tell me that I'm wrong! Ever! I don't care how old you get! I'm your father!

Carlos was glaring at Ethan and Ethan was glaring right back.

"This is stupid!" Ethan knocked the lamp from the table before grabbing his keys and running out of the door.

All of our eyes widened. What the hell was his problem? Carlos was the first to retaliate.

"Ethan Antonio Mitchell, get back in here right now!" Carlos yelled.

We heard his car start and he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Both Evan and Emma were standing by looking at Carlos, wondering what he would do.

"I'm going to throw up," Carlos stood up, running for the bathroom.

That left the two to stare at me. Evan glared at me before running upstairs and Emma just stood there. I sighed as I followed Carlos into the bathroom. Welcome to the next nine months…

* * *

**Personally, I think i'm doing pretty good with the drama :P Let me know what you think.**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Why was Ethan so overly upset? Why was Evan upset with Logan? Do you really think Carlos can do this? What will Kendall and James think?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Okay, totally didn't expect to get a new chapter out for this that fast, but i'm glad I did! Oh and i've been getting alot of reviews about a Kames pregnancy, and some of you seem to want it, so let me know in the reviews if you want a Kames baby and I can try and find a way to fit it in! Vote in reviews and biggest vote for either yes or no gets the turnout!**

**Okay, I know this is random, but my parents are talking to me while I'm trying to write this author's note...don't you just hate when parents do that? Especially, like when you have headphones in! I'm not listening so please stop trying to talk to me!**

**In this chapter...Carlos and a Brotherly talk...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Carlos' POV

I never thought I would say this about this, but I hate being pregnant. I just don't get it. I mean, I know I'm getting older, but seriously this is ridiculous. All of my pregnancies have been easy or at least manageable, but this time around, I just feel…bad. I mean, I'm officially 8 weeks in, and I know that morning sickness is still going to be attacking me, but not this bad.

We had an appointment this morning, where Dr. Martin once again gave me the option to abort, but I refuse to do that. So afterwards, Logan dropped me off and then he went back to work. He would have preferred to stay home with me, but he really doesn't have much of a choice.

I haven't even said anything to Kendall or James yet, but I don't even know how they didn't notice. To make things worse, Ethan isn't talking to me, and Evan isn't talking to Logan. I couldn't really tell you why, but the kids that aren't destroying their father aren't my biggest concern right now.

Oh, and since we're talking about all of the bad things, let's not forget about Dak's hearing next week, where they make a decision and may possibly release him. If they release him, I don't know what I'll do because I'm 99 percent positive that he'll be coming after us; I'm not sure if he'll try and hurt us, but he will try and create some drama.

So yes, a very interesting life I'm living at the moment. I grabbed the ice pack from off of the coffee table and placed it on my forehead, closing my eyes for a few minutes. The door opened and I opened my eyes, the boys walking in.

"Hey boys," I called.

Ethan just glared at me before walking upstairs. Evan gave me a small smile and came to sit next to me.

"How are you feeling pops?" he asked.

"Bad," I answered.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Thanks Ev, but I'm fine," I chuckled.

"Okay, call for me if you need anything," he leaned over and gave me a small hug before turning to go upstairs.

"Wait, Evan?" I looked in his direction.

He turned to look at me.

"Yeah, pops?"

"Why is Ethan so upset with me?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting me to ask that question. That also told me that he knows the answer.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Yes you do.

"Oh well," I looked at the TV. "Thanks anyway."

He went upstairs and I closed my eyes again. A few minutes later the door opened once again and Kendall and James walked in. Seriously, why can't people let me sleep?

"Hey Car-" James started, his voice faltering once he saw me.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, sitting next to me.

"Not exactly," I answered.

"What's wrong?" James looked at me.

"Well, it turns out that I'm pregnant," I said.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

"You're having another baby?" James asked.

"That's what pregnant means," I chuckled.

"So, why are you so sluggish on the couch? Kendall asked.

"To make a long story short, my body is rejecting the baby and making me very sick," I sighed.

"Oh Carlos," James frowned.

"Logan and I should have been more careful, I know," I said, staring at the ceiling. "I want to see this through though, and go as long as I can."

"Well, congratulations," Kendall said. "I'll see you later."

Kendall gave a strained smile before getting up and walking out. James glared in his general direction before turning back to me. Okay, what was going on with those two?

"Carlos, if you need anything, just call," James said. "Actually, come to our house. I don't want you here alone."

"Ethan and Evan are upstairs and I'm really lazy," I yawned. "My stomach doesn't feel too bad right now, so maybe I can finally rest."

"Did you ever figure out why he was so mad?" James asked.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the baby, but I haven't talked to him. He won't really let me," I said.

"Take control and remind him that you're the adult and not the other way around," James said.

"Yeah, Logan says he'll talk to him because he doesn't want me to stress and lose the baby, but I think I need to take your advice," I said.

He only nodded, his eyes getting a bit darker. Okay…

"Well, I need to go talk to Kendall," James stood up. "I hope you feel better."

"What was up with that anyway?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," James said before walking out.

_Ethan's POV_

"You need to apologize to him," Luke said, over the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's your father, you have to respect him," Luke said.

"I know I should, but really? Another baby? What if the baby kills pops? I don't know if I'll be able to love the baby if it survives," I sighed.

"Just talk to him," Luke suggested. "Get that out in the open instead of hating him and keeping your feelings in."

"I don't hate him," I said. "I love him to death and that's why I'm upset. I love both of my dad's and I don't want them to get hurt, especially by something as small as a baby."

"You've got to see it from their point of view," Luke said.

"I guess," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious; this is serious for you and them. It's another life and your parents have beliefs and I know that they're selfless," Luke said. "I mean do you really want them to abort the child?"

"No, of course not," I said. "I just…I just wish that it wouldn't hurt my dad. I'd even rather not know the most common ending just so I can be at ease until then."

"It's tough I'm sure," Luke sighed over the line. "Just talk to him. I've got to go."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," I could hear the sympathy in his voice, and then we hung up.

I set my phone down on my desk and I just sat there for a few minutes, thinking. Of course I didn't hate my pops, and of course I don't want them to have an abortion, I just want things to be nice and simple again. You know; teenagers getting grounded for doing something stupid, not teenagers worrying over one of their dads possibly dying because of their sibling.

I heard a small knock on the door. I turned to see Evan in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Sure," I nodded.

Evan and I have a weird relationship. We fight all the time, but we never fail to help each other when the other needs it; oh wait, that's the definition of brother. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"I'm having girl troubles," he said simply.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, of course you are," I said. "You have no charm."

He just looked at me.

"I was kidding," I rolled my eyes. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I like this girl and I don't know where I stand," he said. "We're starting to talk more, but I feel like I'm getting friend zoned."

"I don't believe in the friend zone," I said. "Your goal before being in a relationship with someone is to get to know them, which can't be done without being their friend. Most relationships fail because of that lack of effort in getting to really know each other."

"Kind of like you and Luke? You've been friends for years," Evan pointed out.

"Exactly," I nodded. "Kind of…"

"Does that mean that I have to wait like 14 years like you did?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I chuckled. "Just be yourself and don't forget to be a friend first, especially if they're having trouble with something."

"Funny, that's almost exactly what pops said," Evan grinned.

"I can't lie and say he isn't right," I grumbled.

"What's up with you two anyways?" Evan asked.

"I just think pops is making the wrong choice, even though I also think he's making the right choice morally, but I'm just frustrated because he's putting me in a position where I'm stuck between two things that contradict each other," I explained.

"Yeah, but look at it from his side," Evan said. "Pops is the most selfless out of our family; also including Uncle Kendall and James, and even Uncle Jett and Trevor, and you know how much he loves being pregnant."

"I guess," I shrugged. "What about you and dad?"

His eyes darkened immediately.

"I'm mad at him for doing this to pops," he said. "He couldn't have been more careful?"

"Yeah, but you know how they get around each other," I laughed. "Besides, even though dad is a super genius, he can't remember everything. And it's not like he purposely did it, he probably feels awful, so cut him some slack."

"I could say the same for you," he smirked.

I started to say something, but I didn't.

"You got me there," was all I said.

"I know," he chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem bro," I smiled at him. "You can come to me if you have any more questions."

He smiled in response before leaving my room. Even though he asked for the advice, I think he gave me something to think about.

* * *

**Okay, so I just realized that Logie was nowhere to be found in this chapter. I need to fix that in the future.**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: How about that brotherly talk? Do you think they talked some sense into each other? Where do you stand? What's up with Kendall and James, or more specifically Kendall?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**I'm so proud of myself! I'm on a roll with this story! I only started it like a week or two ago and I'm already on the 7th chapter!**

**In this chapter...The boys find some sense...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Carlos' POV

I actually felt a little better today. Not much better, but just a little bit. I'm good enough to actually do things around the house. I've made it another week, so I take that as a good sign. I'm more worried about having a miscarriage than myself getting hurt in this process.

Also, since I told him that I was pregnant, Kendall has been almost avoiding me. He'll talk to me, but it won't be for long. I don't really know what it is, but I hope he isn't jealous that we're having a baby. I know they had problems in the past with getting pregnant, but I didn't think they would want a baby now.

James has been acting normal towards me, but I'm worried about Kendall. If he has an issue, I would rather him talk to me instead of ignore me. I don't really need that stress right now. That would add two to the list that's upset with me because Ethan is still.

I heard someone walk in and I turned to see Ethan.

"Hey, dinner will be ready soon, can you tell Emma and Evan?" I asked.

He completely ignored me, going to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle before leaving again. I sighed, turning back to the dinner that I was making. I was making chicken parmesan, his favorite; why am I so desperate to reach out to my teenage son that should respect me? I need help.

I was surprised when Logan walked in.

"Hey babe," he kissed my cheek before setting his stuff down.

"Hey," I smiled. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to see you guys," he shrugged. "I'm only like an hour early. Something smells good!"

"Chicken parm," I smiled.

"Ooh," he also smiled. "Why don't you just talk to Ethan though?"

My smile fell.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Maybe because I've been so sick or maybe because I want him to be responsible and talk to me first; who knows?"

Logan shrugged.

"He'll come around," Logan said. "He has too."

"Yeah, especially if he only has a few more months with me," I joked.

Logan stared at me, with a deep frown.

"Don't even joke like that," he said sternly.

I was a little taken aback.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," I turned back to cooking.

He sighed, being silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not losing you," he hugged me from behind. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think you have to worry," I turned around kissing him.

"Can you two not?" I heard a voice.

I looked to see Emma in the doorway with a scowl on her face.

"Hey to you too," Logan chuckled.

"Sorry, hey dad," she gave him a hug. "Ethan told me that dinner was almost ready so I came down to help."

I smiled. Emma is still the most helpful one, always willing to do something for us. My boys are just crazy.

"Thanks Em, can you set the table?" I asked.

She nodded before walking over to the cabinets. The three of us finished getting dinner ready.

"Boys, dinner!" I called up the steps.

It was a few minutes before they both came down, silently sitting down at the table. Ethan smiled when he saw the food, but it fell when he saw that I had seen it. We started eating, and it was pretty quiet. Between Ethan not talking to me and Evan not talking to Logan, it was pretty awkward. Emma was just watching from the sidelines.

Ethan pulled out his phone, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Ethan, we don't use our phones at the table," I said.

He glanced at me before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Ethan," Logan said warningly.

"Hmm?" Ethan looked up.

"Did you hear your pops?"

"Yeah," Ethan shrugged.

"And what did he tell you to do?" Logan asked.

"Is it important?" he asked.

I dropped my fork on my plate and Logan gave him a look. Evan looked scared and Emma was staring at Logan and I, waiting.

"Ethan!" Emma scolded, sensing our anger.

She grabbed his phone, throwing it through the doorway into the living room.

"Em! What if it breaks?!"

"We have carpet," she shrugged.

He started to stand up and go get it.

"You grab it and I will hurt you," she warned.

He looked at her before sitting back down. She looked at me, giving me a small smile; I only nodded in acknowledgment. I think Ethan is starting to forget who he is and who we are.

"Can I be excused?" he asked after a few minutes.

"That might be a good idea," Logan gave him a look.

He got up and left.

"Evan, can you take him his plate? I know he's hungry," Logan asked.

"You do it," Evan grumbled.

Logan's eye twitched, and this time I was giving him the look. What is wrong with the boys in this house?

"Maybe you should be excused too and take both of your plates," Emma said, looking at Logan and I once again.

Evan shrugged before getting up and grabbing the plates.

"Seriously, what's wrong with those boys?" Emma chuckled, stopping when neither of us laughed.

"This is ridiculous, we need to talk to them," Logan said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll go talk to Ethan," Logan stood up.

"No," I shook my head, standing up. "I'll talk to him. He has the problem with me."

"Is that a good idea?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I won't kill him," I promised. "We need to understand each other directly."

"I guess I'll talk to Evan then," Logan left the kitchen.

I got up, going upstairs to Ethan's room. The door was closed, so I just opened it and walked inside. He looked confused when I walked in, but quickly retaliated.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically.

Carlos…you promised not to hurt him.

"Okay, first thing is that you aren't going to talk to me like that," I said. "You're going to shut up and listen and only talk when I ask you a question? Got it."

"But-"

"Yes or no?" I glared at him.

"What if I don't want to talk?" he looked at me.

"You're smarter than this, don't test me," I warned him.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Now I know you don't like the idea of us having this baby," I started. "But you've got to realize that that's no reason to talk to me like you have been."

"I-"

"Did I ask you a question?" I cut him off. "I'm still talking."

He only nodded.

"I understand that you also have feelings and I want you to express those feelings, but not in the way that you have," I continued. "I need you to be the teenager, and trust that Logan and I have got this. I don't want you to worry. Just let it out, why are you so bent out of shape?"

"I don't know," he lied.

"Yes you do," I shot back. "People don't just get upset for weeks for no reason. I want you to talk to me; I'm your father and I will always love you, but lately I missed how we used to be and I know you have too, so just talk to me and we can get it all on the table."

He sighed deeply before actually looking into my eyes.

"I'm just…how can I not worry?" he asked. "I'm just used to how things were. I guess I'm not good with a big change like this. Since Evan was born, we've just had this routine and I like it because it was simple and everyone was happy, but not only are you having another baby, but it's killing you."

I heard his voice crack. Was Ethan the unbreakable about to cry? I was honestly surprised when I saw a tear roll down his face.

"I'm just afraid I guess," more tears rolled down. "I guess I was just upset because you said you were keeping it and my frustration had to go somewhere. I love you and dad too much and that's why I'm upset, I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

I frowned before pulling him into a hug. I was surprised when he melted into the hug. It felt good to actually connect with my son again.

"I don't want you to worry," I whispered. "I know it's hard, but you know the best way you can help me is?"  
"What?" he sniffled.

I pulled away, looking right into his eyes.

"You can help me most by respecting and helping me," I said. "I don't need the extra stress of one of my sons not talking to me. But I am sorry. I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about it. I'm honestly sorry, but we are keeping this baby and I know you don't like it, but please try to adjust. I didn't try hard enough to really get your feel for the situation. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with lately."

"No, you have not," I laughed.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Of course," I nodded. "I'm glad we understand each other now."

"Me too," he nodded.

"Oh, by the way, you're grounded," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that was expected," he nodded. "How long?"

"I'll be nice and give you two weeks," I said.

He nodded, handing me his phone.

"Can't go anywhere either?"

"Nope, not unless it's Kendall and James or Jett and Trevor," I nodded.

He laughed. I don't know why, but he did.

"I love you pops," he laughed.

"I love you too," I nodded, hugging him again.

_Logan's POV_

I sighed, walking upstairs to Evan's room. The door was open, so I stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at him.

He looked at me before scoffing.

"As if you don't know," he rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been as bad as your brother, but I don't like your attitude, so I suggest we talk this out, or you can be grounded. Either way, it doesn't matter to me," I shrugged.

He looked at me for a few minutes. I know how to work Evan. If you intimidate him enough, he'll break.

"I'm waiting…" I said.

He was trying to glare at me, but it really wasn't working.

"How could you that to pops?" He asked eventually.

"Do what? Get him pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes!" He nodded. "You couldn't have been more careful?"

I was kind of surprised.

"Okay, keeping going," I said, despite my guilt.

"I mean, three kids isn't enough? I know you two are really into each other," he shuddered. "But I just wish you would've been more careful!"

"You think I don't feel bad, Evan?" I sighed. "I feel the guilt every time he pukes, every time he coughs, every time he complains, every time he moves, every time I see him okay? I'm not proud of what I did, but it was an accident, and things happen okay and we just have to roll with it."

"This is a mighty big accident don't you think?" Evan asked.

"Watch it," I warned. "It takes two to make a baby, and I'm not blaming Carlos, but I don't get why you're not mad at him too."

"He's the one suffering," Evan said. "And it could've been prevented.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen and I didn't even mean to upset you, but I really need your support if we're going to get through this, we have to be a family unit if we're going to help Carlos get through this. He doesn't need the extra stress, and it would mean a lot to me if you would at least try and get along with me; you can hate me all you want to, but do this for Carlos."

"I don't hate you," he said quietly. "I could never hate you dad, I'm just still getting over the shock."

"I'm still shocked myself," I admitted. "And afraid. We haven't had a baby in 15 years, I've forgotten what a pregnancy is even like; I barely remember what it's like to have a baby. Let's make a deal," I suggested.

"Like what?" he asked.

"How about both of us work together in terms of getting used to this?" I asked. "We both have common feelings and maybe we can work on them together and make each other feel better. Sound good to you?"

"I guess," he gave a small smile. "Dad, I just want to say that I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," I said. "I'll even let you off the hook for that little comment at dinner. Now Ethan, I don't know about him. Just try and work with me okay? I already feel bad enough."

"I will," he nodded. "I love you dad."

I smiled and he smiled back. I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too son."

* * *

**I think this was sweet, but it's really important what you guys think. Okay, so most of you voted for a Kames pregnancy, so I guess I can do one, but it will be in a different way that I think you'll like!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Thoughts on these convos? What do you think is really up with Kames? What else do you think is coming up in the future?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Happy Holidays! So much more time on my hands not having to do homework, so here's a chapter to celebrate! I think I presented the Kames in an interesting way, even though you guys don't know why yet...read!**

**In this chapter...Dak talks and Carlos/Kendall drama...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Emma's POV

"Candace! Don't go in there!" We laughed as we walked through the mall.

I'm at the mall right now with Jade, Erika, and our friend Candace. We don't even know what we're doing right now. Its summer and we were bored, so we decided to go to the mall.

"We need to stop at Forever 21, because I hear they have cute tops," Jade said.

We all nodded in agreement, going straight to the store. Okay, so we know where everything is without even having to look for it; nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

"Look at this," Jade came up next to me.

There was a top with this hipster like design. It was completely her style.

"Cute," I smiled. "You should get it."

"Good, cause I was going to anyway," she laughed.

I laughed along with her. Jade and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, but according to our parents it was from birth; the two of us are like sisters and we're always together. When we finished laughing, her expression turned serious.

"How's Uncle Los today?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"He's feeling better," I answered. "Not a lot, but better."

"That's good," she smiled. "My pops has been acting weird lately, but he won't say anything around me or Adam."

"That's weird for Uncle Ken," I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," she chuckled.

"Jade! Emma!" Candace ran up to us with Erika on her trail, looking annoyed yet amused.

"What?" we looked at her confused.

"There is shirtless man candy in the Victoria Secret store!" She smiled.

Both of us just stared at her.

"Shirtless man candy, come on!" She pulled our arms out of the store.

"Guess I'll get the shirt later," Jade said.

"I want to know where she gets this intel from," Erika laughed.

"I know right," I laughed.

"I got a notification from my 'find shirtless man candy app'," she glanced back at us.

One of the Instagram's of our generation! Gotta love Candace too. I stopped when someone on the TV mall TV caught my attention; It was a headline.

_ Superstar Dak Zevon released from prison on parole…_

I don't know what it was that made me stop, but something did, Jade stopping next to me.

"He looks familiar doesn't he?" I looked at her.

"He does," Jade nodded.

I know I've seen him before, but I don't know where.

"You kind of look like him Jade," Erika commented, scaring both of us.

Since when was she standing here?"

"What? No," she said.

"You keep saying we look alike too," I said. "Do I look like him?"

"Not really," Erika shook her head. "Anyway, I think he's that guy that my parents won't let me watch on TV."

"I think he used to be friends with all of our parents," Jade said.

"I wonder what happened," I said.

"If only we could hear the report," Jade said.

"Oh well, come on Candace is waiting," Erika said.

We nodded and the three of us went to the food court, this Zevon guy forgotten, but little did we know that it wouldn't be the last time we saw him.

**Carlos' POV**

"Logie, can you bring me some ginger ale?" I yelled from the bedroom.

"Dad's at work," I heard someone call back.

Oh right, I completely forgot about Logan.

"Well, whoever you are, can you bring me some ginger ale!" I yelled.

There was silence and a few seconds later, Ethan walked into the bedroom with a bottle of ginger ale in his hand.

"Here you go pops," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "I'm surprised you aren't gone."

"I'm grounded remember," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I furrowed my eyebrows. "I think I need some rest."

"Yeah," he chuckled in agreement. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just nauseous for now," I said.

"Okay," he said nervously.

"Why?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

A little too quick.

"Tell me what's going on or I'll add to your punishment," I threatened.

He looked conflicted.

"Okay, I don't know if you''ll want to hear this, but that guy that you and dad don't like got released from prison," he said.

I sat there with no emotion on my face. I simply picked up the remote and turned the TV to the news and sure enough that was the headline.

_ Dak Zevon released from prison on parole…_

I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom before closing the door and dropped down next to the toilet, emptying all of the contents into it. The door opened and Ethan kneeled next to me, rubbing my back.

"Pops, It'll be okay," he promised.

Everything is falling apart. This baby is trying to kill me, Kendall is mad at me, and Dak is a free man once again. This time, it's legit, which worries me deeply. He's coming after us, I just know it, but I don't have anyone to talk to about it because Logan is at work, and Kendall hates me; James probably isn't home.

When I was done, I went back and collapsed onto my bed.

"Carlos!" I heard James' voice.

"Upstairs," Ethan called for me.

It was a few seconds before James came upstairs, followed by Kendall.

"Did you see the-" James stopped talking when he saw Ethan.

"Ethan are your siblings here?" I asked.

"No, Emma is at the mall and Evan is with Bridget," he said.

"Good," I grabbed my wallet from the side table.

I pulled 30 dollars out of my wallet and handed it to him.

"Take this and go somewhere for a little bit," I said.

"Emma has my car," he said.

"Take mine," I said.

"But I'm grounded," he retorted.

"Do you want to get out of the house or not?" I gave him a look.

"I do," he smiled before grabbing my keys and leaving the house.

"Okay, yes I saw the report," I sighed.

"Does Logan know yet?" James asked.

"I'm sure he does," Kendall said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "I'm pregnant with a deadly baby and Dak is on the loose again, not to mention that our secret can't stay safe this time."

"We should've told the girls years ago," James sighed.

"Well the safety of the girls is more important," Kendall said. "I don't doubt that he's coming after them, so we've got to protect them."

"I can only do so much considering my condition," I sighed.

"Well, that was your choice," Kendall grumbled.

"Kendall," James shot him a warning look.

"It wasn't really," I replied.

"At least you get that experience again of having a life grow inside of you," Kendall said. "I've only had it once, and between you and Logan, it's happened four times now. I'd trade spots with you any day."

"You want another baby?" I asked. "Are you having conception problems again?"

"Just forget it," Kendall shook his head walking out.

I gave James a look of hopelessness and he just shrugged in response.

"What is his deal?" I asked.

"We haven't been trying to have a baby, but I guess Kendall always wanted more," James said. "We never tried to have more though."

"I don't mean to pry, but why not?" I asked.

"He never brought it up to me after we had Adam," James explained. "So I always used a condom, as for him, I don't really know what his problem is."

"It's like everyone is upset about this baby," I sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him," James said.

I nodded and he walked out. God, I hope everything gets better, even though I know that with Dak being released, it'll get worse before it gets better.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked into me and James' house, slamming the door behind me. I'm so angry, and I don't even know why. I don't hate Carlos, and I'm not truly mad at him, I'm just jealous because they're having another baby.

I know I shouldn't be, but I am and I'm a horrible friend. James and I haven't even tried for another baby since Adam, so it's not even fair for me to be upset. Yet, I still am. I turned on the TV where the report about Dak was still up.

Asshole! He only makes it worse. He always seems to show up to make things worse when they're going bad, so it's really not making any of us feel better. The door opened and James walked in.

"Kendall, what was that!" James scolded.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "Carlos knows I don't hate him right?"

"No!" James yelled. "It's the exact opposite! You have got to put your feelings aside and be happy for them because we've always been here for each other and this is no different. Kendall, I love you but Carlos is very possibly dying and he needs you damnit!"

I was actually kind of surprised. James was usually afraid to raise his voice at me, but not this time. The thing is, I wasn't even mad, I was actually proud of him for yelling at me; weird right? I even found myself smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" James asked calmer, but just as forceful.

"Because you're adorable," I said.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Yes you do," he said firmly.

I like this new assertive James, but it is weird of him.

"Okay, so maybe I've always wanted another baby," I said.

"But you never said anything," James said. "It's not fair for you to be upset if you haven't said anything and we haven't tried."

"I know, but I'm still jealous," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked.

"Because I was afraid to try," I admitted. "I was scared that it wouldn't work and it would tear us apart like it almost did before Logan got pregnant."

"Kendall," James sighed, pulling me into a hug. "You could've said something and we could've tried. We're a team and our love is too strong to be torn apart by a baby that doesn't even exist. When we first tried it was a new love, but we've got 17 years under our belt now and even when you started to feel this way…"

"13 years ago," he cut in.

"13 years ago," I continued. "Our love was a lot stronger than it was originally."

"Well, it's too late now," I sighed.

"Not really," James said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. "Do you want to try because I don't know about that?"

"We don't have too," James shook his head. "Because I'm pregnant Kendall."'

I'm pretty sure I'm going deaf because there was no way I could've heard him right.

"Say what?'

"I'm pregnant Kendall, we're having a baby," James smiled.

"But how is that possible?" I asked. "We've only flip flopped once and that was years ago."

"No," James shook his head. "Remember that night when all of the kids were gone six weeks ago?"

"I remember waking up the next morning hungover," I said.

"That's because you were drunk out of your mind and we flip flopped, apparently without a condom," James said.

"How do you remember if we were drunk?"

"You were so out of it, but I was at that point where I could remember, but my judgment was still off. One of us had to be responsible."

I nodded in my head. I couldn't believe it. We were having a baby and I don't even have to be pregnant this time!

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since yesterday," he said.

"But shouldn't you be like Carlos?"

"Actually the opposite," James explained. "Dr. Martin explained that it was a lucky thing. I feel great right now, and I just feel nauseous some days, but I'm doing much better than even young people are at this point."

"Wow," I smiled. "James, I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it because we're having a baby," James smiled.

I nodded, kissing him and then hugging him.

"I love you so much," I kissed him again.

"I love you too Kendall," he smiled.

* * *

**You all voted for a Kames pregnancy so you got it! Of course, i'm not making it simple though so just keep your eyes peeled for the next few chapters!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Thoughts on the Kames baby? Will Carlos ever feel better? Dak's free! Is he coming for the family or what? Will the secret be safe for much longer?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Um, so yeah...please don't' kill me in reviews. I'll try and get another chapter out today, or tomorrow!**

**In this chapter...James, you dumbass (I still love you though)...**

* * *

Chapter 9: James' POV

I'm starting to feel this sickness more now. It's pretty crazy, knowing that something is growing inside of you. And I just can't wait for the baby to get here…okay, I need to stop.

So, if I tell you a secret, will you keep it safe? Okay, well here goes nothing. I'm not really pregnant. I know, I'm a horrible person.

The only reason I pretended to be pregnant was to get Kendall excited again. I felt bad looking him in the eyes and not being able to give him what he wanted because the truth is, I was always scared that we wouldn't be able to have more kids too, and I saw the opportunity, so I went with it and pretended to be pregnant.

I also used that as an excuse to yell at Kendall for Carlos, and I think it worked out perfectly because it explained why I went off on him to him, but it was all an act.

I don't know what to do! Kendall is going to kill me when he finds out the truth. It wasn't one of my smarter plans I know. Here comes Kendall now.

"James!" Kendall chirped happily. "Logan's at home today. We should tell them the news and then go looking for baby clothes."

"Is that really necessary?" I chuckled. "I'm not that far in and we don't even know what we're having."

"It doesn't hurt us to look," he smiled.

"You said the same thing with Adam and we came home with a bunch of clothes for girls only to find out that she was a he," I laughed.

"Please, for me?" he made a puppy dog face.

"Are you sure we should mention it to Carlos and Logan?" I changed the subject.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kendall frowned.

"Well, Carlos isn't in the best condition and he may be jealous that I'm doing fine," I reasoned.

"Not to sound mean, but he'll get over it," Kendall said. "I love Carlos to death, but I'm way to excited to keep it to myself because of his feelings. He'll get better, I know it."

There was no getting out of this. I sighed, standing up next to Kendall.

"Let's get this over with then," I said.

Kendall nodded, kissing me before grabbing my hand and leading me over to the Mitchell residence. It was going to crush him when he found out that this was all a lie. Why did I even make this up?

We walked into the house, where I could smell lunch of some sort being made.

"I smell food!" Kendall called.

"In the kitchen," I heard Logan's voice.

We walked into the kitchen, where Logan appeared to be making some kind of hot sandwich and Carlos was next to him slicing fruit. Whatever kind of sandwich it was, it smelled amazing.

"Are you two staying for lunch?" Carlos glanced at us. "We made extra in case the kids were here, but the only one here is Ethan, so that leaves two sandwiches that are up for grabs."

"I'm in," Kendall smiled. "That fruit looks great, Los. How are you feeling?"

"Me too," I agreed.

Carlos stopped; looking a bit surprised that Kendall not only smiled at him, but asked how he was doing.

"Uh, I actually feel great today," Carlos answered. "No fever today, and my throat is only a little scratchy, the sickness is subsiding too."

"Awesome!" Kendall was so cheery.

This time Logan stopped. Kendall is never this cheery, even when he's perfectly happy. It was creeping both of them out, I could tell.

"Okay, so when is the baby due?" Logan asked, knowingly.

Carlos raised an eyebrow; he obviously hadn't thought of that conclusion. Holy crap, when is 8 months from now?

"In March," I answered eventually.

"Kendall, you're pregnant?" Carlos asked unbelievably.

"Not me," he smiled proudly.

Carlos and Logan both dropped whatever they were using before looking at my face, then my stomach, and then back at my face before their eyes bugged out of their heads.

"James is _pregnant_?" Logan asked unbelievably.

"Yep," Kendall smiled.

"Oh my god," Carlos had a small smile. "How do you feel? I hope it isn't nearly as bad as I have been."

"I feel great actually," I lied.

I was actually the opposite now because I was not only lying to my husband, but my best friends; the three people that I've been closest to my whole life.

"Wow, the James Diamond, who swore to never ruin his figure, is pregnant," Logan smiled. "Congrats you two."

"It's not so bad huh?" Carlos asked. "But you made such a huge fuss about it 17 years ago."

"Yeah, it's happening," I said. "I'm nervous but I think I'm ready. I mean, I am the only one in here that hasn't carried a baby, and now I am."

I was just speaking from the randomness that popped into my head. Logan is the only one that noticed my weird behavior.

"Uh, Loges, can I ask you about something in the living room?" I pointed to the doorway.

"Sure," he nodded.

I stood up and together we walked into the living room, leaving Kendall and Carlos, who were talking like they used to behind. I wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You have to help me," I said, frantic.

"Whoa," he laughed. "Why are you so tense? Pregnancy got you in a twist?"

"Yeah, that's the thing," I chuckled nervously. "I'm kind of not really pregnant."

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. "Not too loud."

"Why the hell are you pretending to be pregnant?" Logan whispered. "You know Kendall and he is going to be pissed!"

"You don't think I know that?" I looked at him. "That's why I need help. You're a doctor, can't you get some fake sonograms or something for me?"

"NO!" Logan whispered harshly. "Firstly, I'm not a baby doctor. Second, I could lose my license for malpractice, and third, it'll never work! What do you do when your stomach doesn't grow, or your feet don't swell, or you don't have craving, or you know NO BABY COMES OUT AFTER NINE MONTHS!"

"Logan," I sighed.

"I'm not helping you and getting in trouble again," Logan said. "You have to tell him the truth."

"I can't do that," James said. "I can't crush him."

"Well either you crush him, or he literally crushes you and then the rest of us," Logan said. "I can't help you though; I refuse to be put in that position again."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll do it eventually. Just please, don't say anything?"

"For now," Logan said. "I can't believe you James."

With that, he walked back into the kitchen, and I was right behind him. They called Ethan down and together, the five of us ate lunch and talked about the two babies that were set to arrive. When Kendall would talk about it, Logan would send me a look as if to say _tell him the truth!_

I know I have to tell him, I just don't know when.

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe him. Of all of the stupid things that he's done in his whole life, this has got to be the stupidest! Why would he pretend to be pregnant, only to hurt Kendall worst when it's all over. I swear, sometimes James doesn't think, so before it gets worse, he needs to tell Kendall the truth.

After we ate, Carlos and James went to get the old cribs out since we needed some for 'two' babies now. That just left Kendall and I.

"You seem really happy," I commented.

"You have no idea," Kendall laughed. "I've always wanted another baby Loges and I can finally get one. Albeit, a little late, but it's still happening!"

I only laughed in response.

"I mean, I'm already coming up with names for the little guy or girl and I want to go shopping for the baby already!"

The more he rambled about the baby, the sadder I got because it wasn't true. I know the truth and I'm keeping it hidden for James' sake.

"You might want to slow up there," I chuckled. "You have some time to go."

He laughed.

"A lot of time," I mumbled under my breath.

"Our little babies are going to have play dates again," Kendall said excitedly.

"Kendall," I sighed.

"We get the feeling of what it's like to have a baby again," Kendall smiled.

"Kendall!"

"I've missed the feeling so much!"

"Kendall there is no baby!" I blurted out and regretted it immediately.

His smile because an immediate frown.

"What?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

There was no turning back now.

"There is no baby," I sighed, hanging my head.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"James told me," I said. "He told me all about it in the living room, but he doesn't want to tell you because he doesn't want to crush your spirits, but I just did and please don't kill him or me, I'm on your side."

"Oh…" was all he said.

He gave a small laugh, a very fake small laugh.

"Well, I'll just…" he scratched his head. "I should get home; the kids may be there soon."

"Kendall, It's summer and they're teenagers."

"I have to feed fox," he tried again.

"Kendall, don't shut us out," I pleaded.

"I gotta go," he forced a smile before getting up and leaving.

Just then, James and Carlos came back in, laughing about something.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked once he was noticed he was gone.

Should I tell James that I told him, or let Kendall handle it. Eh, I've done enough meddling for the day.

"He went to feed Fox," I said. "Then he said he was going to take a nap."

"Oh," James shrugged. "Okay."

Hold shit, what the hell did I do by telling Kendall the truth. He was so calm about it that it was terrifying. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

Shit.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I swear the pregnancy will happen, but I want to have a little fun getting there first! Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: What is James going to do? What is Kendall going to do?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Merry Christmas Eve! Just remember as you read this, the Kames pregnancy will come together smoothly at the end (but multiple rocks in the middle)**

**In this chapter...Oh Kendall, you sneaky little pile of eyebrows (I still love you too)...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kendall's POV

That no good lying son of a bitch! How could he lie to me like that about something so important; so life changing! What the hell is wrong with him? What did he think lying to me was going to accomplish?

To make it worse, I had to hear the truth about it from Logan. He looked terrified when he told me, but I'm not mad at him, I'm pissed at James. I'm happy that Logan told me the truth, but ugh, I get pissed the more I think about it!

I walked over to the house and slammed the door shut. Fox ran in, sensing something was up and started to jump at my leg.

"Come on Fox, let's eat," I said with more force than necessary.

I poured food in his bowl and made sure he had fresh water before popping down on the couch; that was when I let the tears flow. I was pissed that James lied, but I was crying because I really wanted that baby.

I sat there for probably 10 minutes, just crying, feeling sorry for myself. Why am I the one that cares so much about this topic? I wish I was like James, who could manage either way, but nope, I had to be the sensitive, yet bull headed one; never a good mix.

I finally wiped my eyes as Fox hopped onto the couch and cuddled next to my side. I smiled down at the little dog that I've come to love so much.

"What am I going to do Foxy?" I looked down at him.

He stared back at me before climbing up my chest and giving my chin dog kisses. I only laughed in response.

"You're my little baby Fox," I smiled.

Even though he wasn't much of a baby anymore. He wasn't much bigger, but he was much older. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking of how many different weapons I can throw at James in 3 seconds once he walks through the door.

Then I got an idea. I don't know how smart this idea is, but it has to be smarter than James lying to me.

"Oh Fox, James isn't going to know what's coming," I petted him.

*EVERLASTING FEELINGS*

I waited patiently for James to come home. When he walked in, he smiled at me.

"Hey Ken, have a good nap?" he asked.

"Hey James," I smiled, ignoring his question.

He already knew then that something was up, but he didn't question it.

"I meant to come home earlier, but I got a little carried away with time, talking to Carlos," James apologized.

"That's fine," I stood up, kissing him.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"I sent them out," I said. "And made a romantic dinner for us."

"Oooh," James smiled. "That sounds great."

"It is, come on," I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

We had a nice candle lit dinner and I even pulled out the fancy plates and table clothes.

"Wow Ken," James beamed. "This is nice."

"Just wanted to do something to celebrate the baby," I winked.

For a split second, I saw the regret in James' eyes. Gosh, he is such a horrible liar anyway; I don't know how I didn't catch it before.

"Well it looks great," he took a seat.

Before long, we dug in and were having a conversation. I purposely brought up the baby to see how he would react.

"So, when is the next baby appointment?" I asked.

"Um, next Thursday I think," he said. "I have to look at the card again."

Liar. He quickly changed the subject, but I would go back to the baby, just to see if he would break. He didn't. He can't lie, but he has some damn good resolve. After we were done eating, it was time to put the rest of the plan into action.

We walked upstairs and took a nice bath together, which any pregnant person would be self-conscious about, but I ignored it because it was actually a nice bubble filled moment. When we got back into our room, it was time.

I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, mustering all of the feeling that I could. He smiled when I pulled away and brought my lips back to his; mission accomplished. We both moaned into the kiss. Before long, it was heated.

James pushed me onto the bed and took my whole length into his mouth, us somehow finding our way in the 69 position.

"Oh Ken," he moaned.

"Jamie, I love you," I said, breathless.

When he pulled off with a pop, I made my way to his ear, biting it before whispering into his ear.

"I want to be inside of you," I whispered.

He froze. I would almost laugh if I wasn't so serious. This was a part of the plan, but he's my husband and he gets me hot and bothered, don't judge.

"But Ken," he started.

"Come onnn," I urged. "It's nothing new."

"But the baby…"

"Will be fine," I assured him. "It's no bigger than a jelly bean. It's almost as if it doesn't even exist right now."

He so totally missed my double meaning.

"Please, for me?" I gave the puppy dog eyes.

"O-okay," he said shakily. "For you."

He rolled onto his back and stretched his legs, the worry so evident on his face. I lined myself up, and that's when he stopped me.

"What about the condom?" he asked.

"You're already pregnant, and neither of us have any diseases," I shrugged.

"But, shouldn't we anyway, just to practice safe sex," he was sputtering all over the place.

"James," I laughed. "Chill and relax."

He whimpered as I pushed in. He started to moan as I pushed in and out, my moans matching his. I never felt this sensation much, so I was grateful to be able to right now. We went for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes.

"Kendall," he moaned as he came all over our stomachs.

Watching him go over the edge, caused me to go over the edge.

"Jamie," I moaned.

"Wait, Kendall," he said shocked, snapping back into reality.

But it was too late. My orgasm was there and it was now navigating through his reproductive system. Mission accomplished.

I rolled off of him and smiled.

"That was great," I smiled, looking over at him.

Oh my god, he looked traumatized. I almost felt bad for him, then I remembered that he lied to me. No one messes with Kendall, not even my husband, and besides he may not turn out pregnant and then it'll just be a harmless lesson. Like I said, may not have been the smartest, but we'll see.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"Nothing," he said, the look disappearing from his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled.

Good job Kendall, very good job.

*EVERLASTING FEELINGS*

I woke up the next morning, feeling nauseous? I rubbed my stomach in discomfort before it all of a sudden hit me hard. I shot out of bed and into the bathroom, throwing up the food from last night. Holy shit, what the hell? I need to make sure James is okay, I hope I didn't make bad food.

I walked downstairs, where the kids were sitting at the TV.

"Hey pops," they both said.

"Morning kids," I smiled. "Where's Dad?"

"Kitchen," Adam spoke. "He seemed a bit out of it though."

Of course he does. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Ken," he gave a small smile.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"I have a question, are you feeling sick or anything? Like from the food last night?"

"No," he shook his head. "I feel fine today."

"Oh," I nodded.

We ate breakfast and that sickness feeling came back. James went off to work, so I went to visit Carlos.

"Hey Car," I walked in.

"Kendall," he smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

He pulled me into a hug.

"Logan told me what James did," He explained.

"Oh," I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he gave me a look.

"Let's just say, I handled it," I shrugged.

He gave me a suspicious look, but he nodded nonetheless.

"So, why don't you hate me again?" he asked, eventually, obviously not wanting to ask like that.

"I never hated you Carlos," I said. "I'm sorry for being such a dick. I didn't mean too, but it's a sensitive thing for me. I never meant to hurt you."

"I figured it was something like that," he nodded. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it."

Then that wave of nausea hit me again, stronger than ever.

"So, explain to me what-"

"Hold that thought," I held up a finger, running to the sink and throwing up into it.

I felt Carlos hand on my back. When I finished, I turned on the water to wash it down the sink and I turned to look at him, who looked disgusted and surprised. He handed me a bottle of water and I took it, drinking it.

"Um…"

"Sorry," I said. "I think I have food poisoning or something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Okay," he smirked.

I raised my bottle and it brushed against my right nipple, which flared with pain.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Kendall, what is wrong with you?" Carlos turned to look at me.

I ignored him, confused myself. Why are my nipples hurting all of a sudden? First, I'm throwing up and now my nipples are sore, just like when I was…oh shit! My eyes widened in realization and Carlos looked at me before his did the same.

"Kendall, dude," he said quietly.

"Can I borrow your keys, I think I need to go to the doctor," I said.

"Sure thing," he nodded, tossing them to me.

I headed towards the front door.

"Call me when you find out," he called.

I nodded, leaving the house. The drive to the hospital was a blur; all I could do was worry because of what I did last night. When I got there, I wasted no time in finding Logan. They didn't care about me being around, they know me by now.

Coincidentally, I found him on the seventh floor; the neonatal unit.

"Ken?" he looked confused to see me.

"I need to talk to you," was all I said, frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Dr. Martin here?"

"He just left for lunch, why?"

"I need you to give me an ultrasound," I looked him dead in the eye.

He knew I was serious.

"Okay," he nodded. "Come on."

He lead me to the exam room and I lifted my shirt before he turned on that machine and squirted the gel on my abdomen. He moved it around until he found an image. My heart stopped.

"I'm no expert in this, but I'm sure that's a baby," he smiled. "You're pregnant Ken, congrats!"

"No congrats," I said, my eyes not leaving the screen.

"What do you mean?" Logan looked confused. "This is what you wanted."

"Yeah, maybe if I didn't do what I did last night," I finally looked at him.

"What did you do last night?" He asked suspicious.

I told him the plan that I had and the whole story.

"Kendall!" He yelled, when I was done.

"I know, it was so stupid!" I frowned. "What are we going to do with two babies?"

"Well you don't even know if James is pregnant yet," Logan reasoned.

"But what if he is!" I screamed.

"Just calm down," Logan said softly. "It'll be okay. I can't tell you how far along this baby is, but you are pregnant, so you're going to have to get used to it Ken. What are you going to do if James is pregnant?"

I thought about it. I really didn't know. I didn't plan for this. I was just hoping that James would get pregnant to teach him a lesson and after nine months it would be good, but it backfired on me; I didn't even think I would be pregnant, but here I am.

"All I can do is hope that James isn't pregnant," I said.

* * *

**It'll all come together semi smoothly, I promise! Next chapter, I think i want to focus on the Mitchell's because the Diamond drama is already giving me a headache lol. We'll see some Dak next chatper!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Kendall what have you done? Will James be pregnant? Was Kendall smart for this?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Merry Christmas! I wasn't planning on posting today since it's Christmas and all and I was waiting for my family to get here and I got bored, so I wrote this and now i'm posting it lol. What did you guys get for Christmas? I got clothes, some gift cards, and lots of money, so I'm happy.**

**In this chapter...Recap, a 'new' comer, and a pregnancy test...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Carlos' POV

It's been a month; a long month. I'm now like 14 weeks pregnant, and my sickness is on and off some days, but for right now things are going good. That's not even important right now though, what's important is the fact that Dak seemed to fall off of the face of the earth.

He hasn't sent a letter summoning us, he hasn't popped up in a random place, he hasn't even seemed to remember that we exist, and to some that may mean that Dak changed, but Dak is the person that I trust least in the world and I know he's planning something.

On a different note, Kendall is now 10 weeks pregnant; it's ironic because he was the exact amount of weeks pregnant that James lied and told him that he was when he found out. The problem is that Kendall hasn't told James yet and I don't know why. It's not like James can get mad, he's the one who started this mess, but I guess he's waiting patiently to see if James is also pregnant.

We've all been watching James like a hawk, looking for any signs because the sooner the truth comes out the better. James is so clueless in this situation. He doesn't know that Kendall knows that he lied and he doesn't know that Kendall is pregnant, so it should get interesting in the Diamond household real soon.

"Los, are you with me?" I tuned back in to see Logie smiling at me.

"Oh sorry," I said. "I was thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Everything," I chuckled.

"There is a lot going on huh? At least the kids are going back to school soon."

"They've barely been here all summer," I shrugged. "I just hope they're safe out there."

"They are, trust me," Logan said.

He knew what I was talking about, but neither of us wanted to actually talk about _him_. It was a touchy topic in this household, especially after everything that's happened involving him.

"I know," I gave him a smile.

**Emma's POV**

We were driving down the road, heading home with the radio loud and singing along. It was just Jade and I, so we decided to rock out. We laughed as we sung horribly along with the radio. I felt the car hit something and then something burst.

Jade turned down the radio, looking at me confused.

"What the heck was that?" she looked at me.

"I don't know," I slowed down the car, pulling to the side of the road.

I put the car in park before we both got out. I looked at the back tire on the left to see that it was flat.

"Shit," I cursed myself. "Do you know how to change a flat?"

"No clue," she shook her head. "Looks like we're stuck here and it's hot too."

"I'll turn on the hazards, maybe someone will help," I said.

I reached into the car, turning them on before walking back over to Jade.

"So, my dad is going to kill me. He always jokes that I'm going to bust his tires one day with the way I drive," I said.

"It was just something in the road," Jade shrugged. "It's not exactly your fault."

We stood there for I don't know how long. All I know is that it was hot and I was getting sweaty. It was maybe 20 or 30 minutes before somebody pulled up behind us. When he stepped out of the car, I discovered that he was a guy.

His hair was black, obviously dyed, and he had a baseball cap on his head. He dressed like a hipster, but he was like my parent's age. He had an earring in one ear and he had a very faint scar above his eye. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hello girls, do you need some help?" he asked.

The way he looked at both of us, kind of made me feel uneasy, but I also had a natural feeling to be near him, like he was important, which was very weird.

"Yeah hi, we seemed to have gotten a flat somehow and we don't know how to change it," Jade explained when I didn't talk.

"That should be easy," he spoke. "Do you have a spare?"

I nodded popping the trunk. When he reached inside for it, I studied his face. Where have I seen this guy before? His face was familiar and his voice was too, it was really weird to me.

"Dad always told me that that thing was important," I joked.

"Your parents," he started as he began changing the tire. "How are they now?"

"You know my parents?" I asked, confused.

"Both of your parents," he corrected. "Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan; Big Time Rush."

"Yeah," Jade chuckled. "How do you know them?"

"We used to be friends a long time ago; I haven't spoken to either of them in 15 years," he explained.

"What happened?" Jade asked curiously.

"We had some differences, and they pretty much hate me," his eyes darkened. "We all did some things we weren't proud of, so don't mention to them that I helped you because they'll probably get very upset."

We both raised an eyebrow but nodded. Of course, our parents didn't talk much about the past. They talked about when they were kids in Minnesota and when we were toddlers, but the chunk of time in between was touchy for them, I now know that he was part of the reason why. It made me very curious.

We were all quiet as he worked changing the tire. When he was done, he stood up and gave us a smile.

"All done," he smiled.

"Thank you," we both said. "You were a big help."

"Don't mention it," he said. "I'll see you in school."  
"Wait, school?" Jade asked.

"Yes, you're both in my English class this year," he nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Wait," I held up my hand. "Who are you?"

"Buddy," he smiled. "Buddy Thompson."

**James' POV**

This was it, the moment of truth. What started as a lie could very well become reality. I have a feeling that Kendall knew exactly what he was doing, but I deserved it; I lied to him, and now I have to suffer the consequences.

I peed on the stick and set it on the counter, letting the countdown begin. Wow, this was so weird.

Five minutes...

How did I let it go this far? I should've known when I first thought about it that it wouldn't work, but I'm impulsive and look at where's it's gotten me. I don't even know where to begin fixing it.

Four minutes…

Wow one minute down already. What will the kids think? I don't think they'll take well to a new baby in the house, especially Adam, even though he swears he hates being the youngest; he loves it, I know he does.

Three minutes…

Carlos and Logan; what would they think? Logan already knew that I was lying, but if he finds out that I'm pregnant, I don't know how he would react. It's crazy how fast things can change in a matter of weeks, I just don't want them to hate me.

Two minutes…

Two more minutes, come on! What about my body? I know I'm getting older and it's selfish, but I worked hard for years on my body. Of course, I'll carry this baby and take care of it, but pops is going to be upset that he put in all of that work for it to disappear.

One minute…

Oh my god! One minute left! I can't handle the suspense, why can't it just tell me? I need to know nowwww. I'm kind of freaking out, this is a life changing thing. I'm glad Kendall isn't here right now because I am freaking out. The moment of truth.

Time…

I grabbed the test from the counter, staring deeply at the results, letting one tear fall down my cheek.

A little blue plus.

* * *

**Just want to say, I totally loved writing James' POV, I think it was interesting, which is weird me to think of something that I wrote, but I guess there's a first time for everything! **

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: We all know who Buddy is right? Now what'll happen with Kendall and James now that they are both pregnant?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Morning! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I sure did...Anyway, yeah totally on a roll this week XD.  
**

**Btw, something that _Cookie Monster Giggles_ pointed out in a review (thanks for the review!) was that it seems like the Kames storyline will take away from the Cargan, which I realize may be true because this fic does have a more involved Kames storyline than the last two, but I'll try my best to balance. I have some tricks up my sleeves for Kames and Cargan, so keep reviewing and i'll keep writing :D**

**In this chapter...All about Evan and his teen feelings...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Evan's POV

The last day of summer. It's bittersweet for me because I don't want summer to end, but I'm excited to start school, not only because I'm in high school now, but also because I just like school; I know, I'm a nerd, but have you met my dad?

I'm more so excited about today in particular because Bridget is having a party/ campfire at the lake nearby today. It's like an all-day thing; during the middle of the day we're having like grilled food like burgers and stuff and just hang out on the bank and in the water and then when it gets dark, we're going to have a campfire;

I'm kind of surprised that my parents are letting me go since it's a technical school night; also, Papi moved into his second trimester and now he's moody along with the sickness that keeps fading in and out. I'm just waiting for Ethan to get ready so he can drop me off. Seriously, why is it that important when he's just dropping me off?

"Ethan, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Give him time Ev," Pops walked into the living room clutching his head.

"He's taking forever," I pouted.

"Well, you know what? You're yelling and I have a migraine, but I can't take any medicine because I'm pregnant. Just be patient, you'll get to your little beach party. God Evan, sometimes you drive me crazy!"

Umm, where is my papi.

"But I love you," he looked back at me before sitting on the couch.

Yup, mood swings are a definite thing. It's weird, realizing that there's going to be a new baby. I mean, the last time I was directly involved with a baby was when uncle Jett had the twins, and I was young then. Now, I'm not going to be the youngest and I get to experience a pregnancy firsthand.

So far, I don't know if I like it. Ethan finally came downstairs.

"Why do you do so much to drop me off?" I asked.

"Because I care about my appearance; sue me," he rolled his eyes.

"Uncle James, can you tell me where my brother is?" I joked.

"HA-HA," he shook his head as we left.

We got into the car and started to drive off.

"So, you and your little girlfriend are doing well?" Ethan asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," I blushed.

"Yet," he added.

"Yeah," I looked down.

Bridget and I have been hanging out all summer. Of course, it's with a common group, but she and I have some kind of connection. Maybe I'm imagining it, maybe I'm not, but all I know is that I want to be with her; we've been good friends this summer, maybe it's time for the next step. I have a good feeling about tonight.

Ethan glanced at me, smiling. I knew he wanted to say something, but for some reason he didn't; I swear, everyone is my family is acting like something that they aren't. We reached the lake.

"Thanks," I said. "Pick me up at 9?"

"Nine?" Ethan lifted an eyebrow. "Pops and Dad won't even let me stay out that late tonight, how did you manage to convince them to let you?"

"I don't know, I'm young?" I shrugged.

"Life doesn't work that way," Ethan said. "Usually the oldest has the most privileges."

"Don't ask me, just don't forget to pick me up," I closed the door.

I grabbed my towel from the top of the car and walked down to the bank, where everyone else was gathered. Alex, Adam, and Bridget all walked over to me.

"Hey!" Bridget smiled, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey," I smiled. "Something smells good."

"Burgers and hot dogs are on the grill," she said.

"Yeah, her dad is almost as good as your dad on a grill," Adam pointed out.

"Well, my dad will probably sniff this out and come here on his lunch break; I swear he can find any kind of grilling within a state," I joked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Oh yeah, point for Ev! There was a good amount of people here, but most of them were doing their own thing. We walked closer to the water and the four of us, sat down, looking at the water. It was a few seconds before Bridget's best friend, Ashley came in sat with us.

"Hey Ash," I smiled.

"Hey Evan," she smiled back.

The five of us have become like a little group over this summer. We talked for a few minutes, just about random things. It wasn't long before we got into the water, swimming and swinging on the rope swing, just being crazy.

Just to give a little insight, most of the people here were in the water, dancing along to the party mix on iTunes radio; Yeah, a bunch of dancing wet teenagers…beautiful. We were celebrating a new stage of life. I know that most high schoolers hate freshman, but that doesn't stop us from having fun or being excited.

I kind of know what to expect in high school, but I know it won't be a breeze, but I have a great group of friends to adjust with. When Bridget's dad let us know that the food was done, we all ran out of the water, because let's face it, we're pretty hungry.

"God Evan, you took firsts, seconds, and thirds for everyone," Alex said.

"I'm 15 now," I said between bites. "I deserve this food."

Oh yeah, my birthday was almost two weeks ago now. Bridget came to my party, and not only that, but she gave me a birthday kiss on the cheek; at least that what she called it. Pops also officially turned the big 4-0; Kind of awkward with a baby bump.

When we were done eating, we went back to the fun. We played pool games in the lake and just enjoyed ourselves. We just hung out like teenagers do, you know the deal. When the sun began to set, the five of us sat on the bank, staring out at the horizon. We didn't speak, but we were close to each other, and that was all we needed for now.

"This summer has been great," Adam spoke suddenly.

"It has been great," Ashley agreed.

I nodded, glancing at Bridget, giving her a small smile. I looked away after that, not really wanting to see her reaction. The sun finally went down, and the fire was lit up. We all sat on the logs around the fire, and the marshmallows were passed around. Roasted marshmallows are soooo good.

After eating my own and stealing one of Adam's, we ended up jamming and singing around the camp fire. I don't really want to toot my own horn or anything, but I got that singing and dancing thing from my parents; of course, I don't plan to act on it.

After the campfire songs, we just kept doing our own thing. It was almost nine now, so things were being packed up, but a lot of us were still hanging around the campfire or just doing our own thing. Bridget, Adam, Alex, Ashley and I started walking along the bank, away from everyone else.

"Today was really fun," I said. "Thanks for planning it bridge."

"Bridge?" Ashley laughed. "Nice nickname."

"I like it," Bridget smiled.

"Yeah Ash, she likes it. There, I gave you a nickname too," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Mature we are," Alex joked, shaking his head.

"But you love us," Adam looked at him.

"Sadly," Alex chuckled.

We walked for a few more minutes. I kept glancing at Bridget; she looked so pretty with the moonlight shining on her like it was. I was staring before I even realized it. We would totally be the perfect couple. We have things in common, we talk and know each other now, we like each other (as friends, maybe even more), and her parents like me and my parents like her, so it's a win.

"Do I have something in my hair or face?" She looked worried.

"What?" I looked confused.

"You were staring at me," she pointed out with a hint of a smile.

I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking," I shrugged.

I glanced at the other three, who were giving me a look that said 'Dude, you totally like her…ask her out!'

"Hey Ashley, why don't we go look and see if we see the loch ness monster in the water?" Adam looked at her.

"Let's go," she nodded. "Alex come with us."

"Right," he nodded, leaving with them.

"And then there were two," I chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah," she laughed. "We have crazy friends."

"I agree completely," I laughed.

She was silent, but she was smiling at me, as if studying me. I returned the smile, looking directly into her deep blue eyes, as blue as the ocean. I don't know what came over me but before I knew it, my lips were on hers. As fast as it happened, I pulled away.

"Sorry," I sputtered. "I-"

"It's fine," she said awkwardly. "I uh…yeah."

I heard a beep to see that my dad's car had pulled up. I guess he was picking us up instead.

"I've gotta go, this was fun," I avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," she said.

Adam and Alex came up beside me, both giving Bridget a quick hug before we ran to my dad's car. We got inside.

"Hey boys," Dad smiled at us.

"Hey Uncle Loges," Adam and Alex both smiled.

"How was it?"

"Great," Adam said.

"So fun," Alex agreed.

Then I realized it; I had kissed Bridget. I kissed her! I kissed a girl and it didn't seem like she hated me because she didn't run away like I imagined! What a perfect way to end a perfect summer.

"Evan?" Dad chuckled. "Earth to you son, how was it?"

"It was great," I said, smiling.

* * *

**First day of school is the next chapter! Also Kames gets it out in the open with the help of Cargan. I have a feeling this will be a long chapter because it'll switch between all of the Cargan kid POV's and then to James or Kendall's, or maybe Carlos or Logan, Idk yet.**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Awkward relationships ahhhh xD. Will they be a couple now? Riddle for you (about the next chapter): If you put Logan in a room with his three pregnant friends, one being a moody Carlos, the other a scared James, and a PREGNANT KENDALL (Running away), how much of their house will get destroyed? xD**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**8 pages...4,000 words long this chapter is. You can't say I didn't warn you though! I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so hopefully this one will spark some more : ). P.S., a little note to _thesandbar_: your counter riddle was awesome lol thanks for reviewing :D**

**To those of you who read my other fics, which one (other than this one), should I update next?**

**In this chapter...First day of school and the truth comes out between the adults...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Ethan's POV

My alarm clock blared, waking me up instantly. I groaned before turning off the alarm. 7 AM was way too early to get up. I got out of bed and took a shower before anyone else could. After my refreshing shower, I went into my room and got dressed.

The only reason I'm halfway excited it because it's finally my first day of senior year! It's my last year in high school and I'm determined to make this the best school year I can. I'm going to get involved in school, work my butt off, and try to keep the peace with everyone this school year because this is our last year together and like I said, I want to make the most out of it.

When I was dressed, I put a little bit of gel in my short styled hair to give it an extra style. My hair is like pops with a little bit more on the top, so with gel I can do some serious things and make it like my dad's hair if I want.

When I had my hair like I wanted it, I went downstairs where Dad was up and making breakfast.

"Good morning son," he smiled.

"Hey dad," I said. "It's too early."

"I've been getting up this early since you were born, not to mention some days I get home from my shift around this time," he looked at me.

"Yeah, but you chose your career," I said.

He just shook his head with a smile.

"Well, it's your last year," he flipped some pancakes. "Make the most of it; after this year, you go out into the real world."

"Where's pops?" I changed the subject.

"He'll be down," Dad replied. "You know he wants to get a picture of you and your siblings."

Of course, typical papi. Emma and Evan came downstairs together, sitting down at the table.

"Hey kids," Dad smiled.

"Morning dad," Emma smiled.

"Great morning dad," Evan beamed.

I gave him a look. He had really done himself up this morning. He put on the newest best clothes that he gotten and for once he actually had style. I'm also going to admit, his hair was on point, even better than mine. We look alike, but for once I think he out did me, wow. I know he has the freshman jitters where he wants to impress everyone, but this is more than jitters; this was a girl he was dressing up for.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Pops walked in.

"I'm a freshman," Evan shrugged, but the smile that was trying to force itself through his lips told me it was way more.

Dad looked at Pops and they shared a look; they knew it was a girl too.

"Em, you excited?" Pops asked, grabbing an orange.

"Yeah, but I'm only a junior," she shrugged. "I have no doubt this year will be fun, but I'm not going to over dress myself like Evan."

"I think we should give him credit," I looked at her. "This is the first time I've seen him match anything."

Emma and I both laughed.

"Come on, leave him alone," Dad said, but he had a smile tugging on his lips too.

Evan just rolled his eyes. Dad came over to the table with a plate of pancakes, but Pops sat, peeling his orange.

"As much as I want those pancakes, I know they'll make me feel sick. Citrus has been helping lately," Pops explained.

Dad nodded in response and we all started eating.

"So, who am I taking to school today?" I asked.

"Jade and I are riding with Erika," Emma said.

"So that means it's just me, Adam, and Alex that you have to take with you," Evan spoke up.

I can deal with that.

"You three better hurry up and eat so you won't be late," Pops said.

We nodded, finishing our breakfast before I ran upstairs to grab my book bag. I got downstairs just when Adam, Alex, and Erika showed up with Uncle Kendall, Jett, and James.

"Hey guys, where are the twins?" Dad asked.

"Trevor took them to school," Jett answered.

Adam and Alex both walked over to Evan and they were speaking secretly; seriously, what has this kid been up to? They were talking for a few minutes, and I noticed how Uncle James and Kendall were both acting weird; Uncle James was quieter than usual and Uncle Kendall seemed nervous, the complete opposite of his personality.

"Okay, group picture," Pops pulled out his camera.

All of us kids assembled ourselves where everyone would be seen and we all smiled, pops snapping the photo.

"Alright, get out of here before you're late," he said.

We all grabbed our belongings before going and getting into our designated cars. Senior year, here I come.

**Evan's POV**

"You're going to talk to her right?" Adam asked.

"Should I?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "You'd be stupid not to. She clearly likes you back."

"Okay, I'll talk to her," I nodded, determined.

We took our annual first day picture before the three of us followed Ethan to his car. He started it and we were on the way to school.

"Let me give you boys some tips," Ethan said as he pulled out of the driveway. "Don't try and act too cool. You're freshman, and everyone that isn't a freshman will devour you if you aren't careful."

"I don't get that, we're highschoolers just like them," Alex said.

"3 months separates you from being an 8th grader and a 9th grader, you do that math," Ethan said. "Trust me, when you become a senior, you'll first, hate your freshman self, and two, hate all freshman."

"I oddly feel the urge to listen to you for once," I looked at him.

"Good," he nodded. "Do that please, because I don't want to have to come to any of your rescues."

I thought about what he said. I guess it possibly made sense, but I really just wanted to get to school to see Bridget. All of last night I thought about that kiss, and I want to know where we stand, so I'll have to suck it up and find her when I do get to school.

We finally pulled into the parking lot; students of all ages having conversations, or running around looking for something. I recognized a few people immediately, some talking to people, others staying to themselves, and it hit me at that moment that I was entering the shark tank known as high school, like it really hit me. I have to establish early who I'm going to be. The nerdy kid? The jock? The band geek? The weird kid?

"Okay, I know you're probably thinking that 'who am I going to be?' crap," Ethan put the car in park. "But be yourselves, don't try to impress others. It'll make it a whole lot easier, trust me. Why do you think everyone loved our parents? They were themselves and they didn't care who judged them and it turned out better."

"Please stop with the pep talk, it's weird coming from you," I pleaded.

"I know you're secretly loving it," he smirked.

Okay, so maybe I was secretly absorbing his advice. So what?

"Whatever, can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he nodded.

Together, the four of us got out of the car. As soon as he got out of the car, Luke and a few others walked over to Ethan, occupying his attention.

"Do you guys need me to show you anywhere?" he asked. "You have to ride home with Erika because I have football practice after school today."

"Nope, we got it," Alex said.

"Text me if you need me," he said seriously before kissing Luke.

And just like that his attention to us was gone. The three of us turned and headed towards the school building. Once inside, we immediately looked to see where we were. Obviously the office would be here and the nurse.

"Freshman lockers are in the north wing," Adam said, pulling our his schedule.

Alex and I the same and used the map to get to the north wing. There were a few friends that we saw and we talked briefly but eventually we got there.

"Lockers?" Alex looked between us.

The three of us stood side by side, comparing numbers.

"There's someone in between the two of us," Adam looked at me.

"I'm right next to you," Alex also looked at me.

So we're basically all together, good. We walked down the hallway in search of our locker numbers.

"Ev, I think I found who was in between us," Adam smiled.

I looked up and saw that Bridget was at her locker. I suddenly felt nervous about this whole thing. Abort, abort! When I hesitated, they both pushed me forward, catching her attention.

"Hey Evan," she smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. "Looks like we're locker buddies. You're in between Adam and I."

"I'm scared now," she joked, with a laugh.

At this time, Adam and Alex went to their lockers, catching her attention.

"Hey guys, looks like the whole gang is here," she chuckled. "All we need is Ash."

"Where is Ash anyway?" Adam asked.

"Um, right there," Bridget pointed.

We all looked in the direction and yeah she was right there. How did we miss her literally a few lockers down the hall.

"I'm going to go say hi," Alex announced.

"I'll go with you," Adam followed him.

That left the two of us alone, again. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds so I spoke up.

"About last night…" I started.

"Did it mean anything to you?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

That question hit me like a sack of dodge balls. It meant a lot to me, a whole lot. I tried to read her expression, but she was sporting a great poker face, so that wasn't helping my nerves. I wasn't sure how to approach the question because I didn't want to creep her out, but at the same time I wanted to tell her how I feel.

"I felt a spark," she said quietly when I didn't say anything.

Her eyes were downcast and she wouldn't look at me as if afraid of how I would react. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't find the words to actually do so. Since I can't speak, I have a better idea.

I lifted her chin until our eyes met and then I leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. This one lasted longer and I felt a spark that I never felt before. It was completely amazing. We pulled away and I smiled.

"It meant something," I whispered. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiled, pulling me into a hug.

I heard claps behind me and turned to see Adam, Alex, and Ashley coming our way.

"It's about time," Adam said.

"Exactly, we thought it would never happen," Ashley agreed.

"So, it's official right?" Alex asked.

"It's official," Bridget nodded.

The words rang in my head repeatedly. _It's official_. I have a girlfriend, and she amazing! My lips were still tingling from the sparks of that second kiss. I smiled in contentment.

"You two are next," Alex looked at Adam and Ashley.

Both of them glanced at each other before blushing. They totally like each other, but they won't admit and unlike Bridget and I, they're going to deny it.

"What?" Ashley gave an exasperated look. "I don't like Adam."

"Yeah, we're just friends," Adam brushed it off.

Liarrrrsssss. Alex and I shared a knowing look before I stuffed my bookbag in my locker.

"Someone explain to me why I have math first thing in the morning?" I looked at my schedule.

"Me too," Alex and Ashley sighed.

"At least we have it together," Ashley said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you soon," I kissed Bridget.

Third kiss boo-yah. We all headed to our classes. Time to start the high school journey.

*EVERLASTING FEELINGS*

I've had a very interesting morning. I started out in math today, where my teacher is crazy, but I feel that she'll be good at teaching math. I had English next with Adam, and my teacher will correct any grammatical mistake you make, and then I had art class with Emma, which was weird. I don't get why they combine all grades in an art class, but I had fun with her; she is my sister after all.

My fourth period and the one that I just left was history class, which I have with everyone except for Alex and now I'm heading to lunch. We all had the same lunch luckily since we all have the same fifth period, so we headed to the cafeteria.

Once we got there, it was bustling with activity; students finding their friends and locking in their tables early, kids standing in long lines for what I hear is horrible food, and lunch monitors making sure that nothing goes wrong. I spotted Ethan, sitting with his jock and cheerleader friends, and I saw Emma, sitting with her group of girls. As I looked around I saw every clique; like I said, the jocks and cheerleaders, the preps, the nerds, the gang people, and people like us, wondering where to sit.

I heard someone call my name and I looked to see that it was Ryan and he was waving us over to his table. The five of us walked over there with our lunches and sat down. I was happy because that made us like a table of 10 and everyone here gets along. We settled into a conversation, discussing our first few classes and our last few classes.

It turns out that Ryan has fifth period with us, which is science. I have drama sixth period with Bridget and Spanish III last period with Adam and Alex. The last three periods will hopefully be the most fun for me, but so far my first day is going pretty well.

**Emma's POV**

It was time for fifth period, where Jade and I had English with Mr. Thompson. I don't know why, but I was looking forward to this class. I already like him because he helped us out the other day, but there was something else about him that attracted me to him, not romantically of course, but I was interested in knowing more about him.

I've heard some students talk about him all day; most of them think he's a hot teacher, but he's like my parents age, so that's weird. Erika herself was telling me that it was the faint scar that made him seem hotter, which really makes no sense to me.

We walked into his class and both of us took the seats on the right middle side of the room. Mr. Thompson was paying the class no mind as he wrote his name on the board and sifted through his notebook, I guess to check his agenda. The bell rung and he finally looked at us for the first time.

"Hello class," he spoke smoothly. "My name is Mr. Thompson and I'll be your AP English 11 teacher this school year, so I'll begin by taking the roll and then we can get started."

He called the names out, getting a response from everyone and then he got to me.

"Emma Mitchell," he smiled a little.

"Here," I looked at him.

"Ah, you and Jade haven't gone busting anymore tires have you?" he joked.

"No sir," Jade and I laughed.

He finished calling the roll, but now most of the girls in the class were glaring at Jade and I. Geez, all we did was laugh at his joke, chill out.

"Okay class, the first thing I want you to do is-, yes Mr…," he looked at his roll book. "Simms?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Dak Zevon?" Roger Simms asked.

Mr. Thompson looked thrown off by the question.

"The difference is the hair and the piercings," Ellen pointed out.

"Zevon is a psychopath, you must be mistaken for him a lot," this other girl said.

The class then proceeded to go on a rant about Dak Zevon, which I thought was funny because I'm sure our parents also used to know him. I looked at Mr. Thompson who looked a little upset, most likely because the class was already distracted and he was being mistaken for a psychopath; all I know about Zevon is that he was a rapist, but for some reason people kept looking at Jade and I when they were discussing this dude.

"Okay class, I do get that a lot," Mr. Thompson took back control. "Now, everyone take out a piece of paper and write about your summer; I want to get a feel for your writing styles. 10 minutes. Afterwards, we'll do a 'get to know each other' game."

We all groaned, but we took out the paper and did what we were told. Every so often, he would glance in our direction, but he wouldn't say anything. There's something about him, I just don't know what it is yet.

**Carlos' POV**

The kids just left for school, leaving the five of us in the living room.

"Holy crap, my oldest graduates in nine months," I rubbed my stomach.

"Los, calm down we're in the same boat," Jett sat down.

"I can't calm down!" I looked at him.

"We have another one coming so he or she can distract you," Logan reasoned.

"Oddly, that doesn't make me feel better," I said.

"At least you didn't freak in front of the kids," Jett chuckled.

Kendall and James were both kind of quiet right now. I felt the need to pee. Agh, pregnancy!

"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and did my business. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before drying them and throwing my paper towel away, but something else in the trash caught my attention. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I have to know if it's what I think it is. I grabbed it out of the can and it was what I thought it was.

A positive pregnancy test…what the hell! My first thought was Logan, but we haven't switched, and then I thought Ethan, but he would be acting suspicious. I decided to ask Logan about it.

I walked back into the living room holding the test.

"Um, I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash can," I held it up.

I looked around the room, everyone looking confused, except for James, who looked guilty. Ohhhhhh shit. Okay, I get it now.

"Okay," I said when no one said anything. "We need to talk about this."

"About what?" Jett looked at me.

"Kendall and James," I looked at them.

"What?" Both looked at me frantic.

"You two need to talk about your situation and I'm not letting you leave until you do, so who wants to talk first?"

"That was my pregnancy test," James took a deep breath. "I came over here and took it because I didn't want you to know Ken."

"I already know you're pregnant, you could've told me about it," Kendall said. "Why didn't you?"

"Because…"

"You're a lying asshole," Kendall finished for him.

"Kendall," James sighed.

"Why did you lie James?" Kendall asked. "So, now you're actually pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but…"

"Fuck, James!" Kendall was close to tears. "Why couldn't you have told the truth in the first place? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I don't know," James said. "I'm sorry."

"Why play with me like that?" tears were rolling down his cheeks (the pregnancy, I assume). "You know how sensitive of a topic babies is for me and yet you still pulled this whole charade. I can't believe you, and I can't believe myself for believing you!"

"If you knew, why are you so mad now?!" James yelled back.

"Because now I'm pregnant too!" Kendall yelled.

"Well damn," Jett instigated.

"Jett, shut up," I whispered.

"What? I'm glad they're finally getting this out," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the two. James was frozen.

"Oh my god," he covered his mouth. "We can't raise two babies."

"We have to," Kendall said. "It's punishment for both of ours stupidity."

"Kendall, I'm sorry," James said.

"I don't want to hear it James," Kendall shook his head. "You went too far."

"What are you saying?" James stepped back.

"I'm saying you can sleep on the couch tonight," Kendall said. "I can't believe you, but for some reason I love you too much to divorce you, so you can sleep on the couch."

"Wait a minute," James spoke up. "How did you even find out?"

Logan stood up and started to leave the room.

"Logan told me," Kendall said.

"Logan!" James yelled. "Get back here!"

"What?" Logan whined.

"You told him?" James looked angry.

"I told him and Carlos because I wasn't going to keep such a big secret, James," Logan said.

"I trusted you with it!" James shot back.

"Okay, well Kendall also trusts me and to be honest, he's scarier when he's angry. What was I supposed to do, just let you break his spirits?"

"I can't believe you tried to use Logan as a wingman!" Kendall smacked his shoulder.

"You can't be mad at Logan," I said. "You know he's not good with things that could get him in trouble."

"He was good with helping Dak!" James yelled.

"Whoa! Too far James," I frowned.

"Stay out of this Los," James said.

"Don't talk to Carlos like that, he's suffering more than all of us!" Kendall spoke.

"Your being upset with Carlos is the whole reason I made up the lie!" James shot back.

I had to admit, he had Kendall there.

"You can't tell me that when you were ignoring him and stressing him out Kendall, you aren't innocent," James said. "To prove it, I'd like to know why you did what you did?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall spat.

"You know exactly what I mean, you basically set me up to get pregnant," James said.

"Yeah because I didn't know that I was pregnant," Kendall defended himself. "I was trying to teach you a lesson, but it backfired okay! I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"That's a mighty big and life changing punishment," James glared.

"I know I didn't think it through, but I was angry and hurt," Kendall said. "I did that to you and then the next morning, I was throwing up and I found out I was pregnant, and I prayed that you weren't. I regret it if that's what you want to hear."

"Why don't we all just calm down," Jett suggested. "We're all pretty upset and we have too many pregnancies in this house to not calm down. There's too much stress and it's not good for either baby."

Jett was right. Kendall and James were both very upset and I know that James hurt Logan with the Dak comment. Too many hormones mixing up in this room.

"He's right," James calmed down.

"I know a good way to solve it," Kendall said. "I'll leave."

"Wait, Kendall, we aren't done here yet," I said.

"I don't give a shit," he growled before leaving.

"I'm leaving too," James announced.

"James don't," Logan said.

"I trusted you," James looked at Logan before also leaving.

I sighed, this is so stressful. I don't know if I just made it better or made it worse, but at least everyone knows the truth now.

"Well…" Jett started after a few seconds. "That went well."

* * *

**I was going to make Carlos' POV a separate chapter, but it was too short to be a standalone chapter so I just tagged it onto the end.**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: New relationships and Mr. Thompson, aka Mr. Zevon! What do you think Dak's strategy is? Are you on Kendall's side of the argument or James', and if you're on both, let me know why!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Happy New Year! It's 2014 woop woop! I hope that everyone closed out 2013 great and here's to a great 2014! **

**To address some things, some people are getting confused about some of the characters and who they are, so to clarify, Adam is Kendall and Jame's son. Alex is Jett and Trevor's son. I know it's confusing and I shouldn't have named them that way, but that's what happens when you're rushing to get an update out lol. If there are any other questions or things I need to clear up, don't hesitate to ask either on twitter or on here!**

**Because it's New Year's, this is like a deluxe day because I also update _Save Me From Hell_ AND _We Did It!_ I literally was writing all of yesterday to finish the requests in the reviews, so please go check those out too and review!**

**In this chapter...Alot of people have been requesting Jett (Ik, I kind of neglected him sorry!), so here's chapter done completely in his POV! Yay!...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Jett's POV

It's been a few weeks and the kids have settled into a nice routine at school, but that's not the real issue. The big issue is that I've gotten no contact whatsoever from Mr. Zevon. I know It's weird that I'm expecting it, but really, we all know him by now.

It doesn't help that I have three pregnant friends; Carlos is 17 weeks now, Kendall is 13 weeks, and James is just a mere 7 weeks. For once in my life, Dak isn't my biggest concern right now. My biggest concern is the feud that's going on between Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

It gets a little confusing, but let's see if I can explain this right. Kendall is still mad at James because he lied to him about being pregnant. James is mad at Kendall for getting him pregnant and also mad at Logan for telling Kendall that he was lying. Logan is mad at James for bringing up the Dak thing and getting mad at him for telling Kendall, and Carlos is mad just because he's pregnant. So yeah, none of them are really talking to each other except for Logan and Carlos.

And because Kendall and James aren't talking, James has been here with us, whining over Kendall and Logan; I love James, and I know he has hormones that he can't help, but how about he tries fixing it? Their kids are as confused as ever because all they know is that both of their parents are pregnant and that they aren't talking.

I groaned as I heard James puking for what was the millionth time today.

"I got him," Trevor kissed my cheek before getting up.

I just sat there, thinking. Going back to Dak, I realize now that we aren't going to be able to keep the secret from Erika, Emma, and Jade much longer. Everyone seems to know that they're sisters except for them and it's not fair. Frankly, I'm surprised no one has told them.

I want to tell them, I really do, but I'm terrified because they've gone so long not knowing the truth and I know they're going to be pissed. Erika knows that Trevor isn't her dad, but she doesn't know who her real dad is, also she doesn't know about her sisters, which I imagine is upsetting.

Emma will be upset because we didn't tell her the truth and most likely she'll hate everyone that knew. Jade has it the worst though because at least the other two live with one of their biological parents, but Jade doesn't and she'll most likely be very hurt that they did what they did.

Dak, what have you done? Things were going so good, then Carlos got pregnant and is basically on a time bomb to his death, and Dak was released, Kendall and James got each other pregnant and poor Logan is the primary source of all of these conflicts, depending on how you look at it. It's technically not Dak's fault, but every time he comes around, something bad happens. Think about it…

The first time, Logan got raped and pregnant right after he mistakenly got Carlos pregnant and they were almost torn apart. The second time, Carlos got shot, lost his job, and the kids got abused. And I just explained what the problems are this time around. We really can't win, but life isn't a breeze, I _quickly_ learned.

Trevor came into the living room.

"He's fine, now he's lying in bed," Trevor said. "I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to pick up Zack from school, he isn't feeling well," Trevor said. "I just got a call from his school."

"I don't believe it," I shook my head. "He's faked sick too many times for me to believe it."

"Well, you can always take him back if he's lying," Trevor laughed. "He's 10, he can't do anything about it. I have to get ready for work when I get back."

I nodded.

"Drive safe," I said.

"Love you," he nodded.

Then he was gone. It was only a few minutes before James walked out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said.

"I tried, but I can't sleep," James sighed. "This pregnant life is hard."

"I've done it three times, once unknowingly," I reminded him. "I almost feel like I don't even fit in with the group since most of it is pregnant."

"Join the club, we've got jackets," James rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, I'm done having kids," I laughed. "At least you don't seem as bad as Carlos."

"No one is as bad as Carlos," James said. "I feel sorry for him. Kendall is having a breeze."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," I observed.

"What?" James looked at me. "Kendall will come running to me because he needs me! When he was pregnant with Adam, I would rub his feet and I know he misses it!"

"I didn't mention Kendall at all," I said. "You did."

"Well…ugh!" he pulled at his hair.

James Diamond…pulling at his 'beautiful' locks of hair. If he wasn't sure he was pregnant before, that was like a pregnancy test.

"Please calm down," I said.

"I can't okay!" James said. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Neither one of us is supposed to be pregnant. Carlos isn't even supposed to be pregnant, and now I've said pregnancy three times and after these babies I never want to hear it again!"

"Do you want to fix it?" I asked. "Because to be honest, this is your fault."

"My fault!" James sputtered. "Logan went and ran his mouth!"

"He's loyal to all of his friends," I said. "He was doing you a favor, seriously, how long were you expecting to hide it?"

"Long enough to come up with a better plan," he was being stubborn.

"Damnit James," I pulled out my phone, dialing Kendall's number.

"_What?_" he answered the phone miserably.

"Meet me at Logan's house in 2 minutes," I said.

"_I don't want to," he grumbled._

"Either you're going to, or I'm going to come over there and drag you over there myself, your choice."

I hung up the phone. If he knew what was good for him, he would get his ass up and over there.

"Come on," I grabbed James arm, hoisting him up.

"Where are we going?" he hesitated.

"Carlos and Logan's," I said.

"No," he shook his head.

"James."

"No," he tried to pull away.

"James David Diamond, you are going to cooperate!"

"No!"

I pinched him, causing him to yelp.

"Now you are going to come with me or so help me I will destroy you," I looked him in the eye.

"Fine," he pouted.

He allowed me to lead him over to Carlos and Logan's house. I walked in without knocking and called for them.

"Carlos! Logan! Get down here!" I called up the stairs.

They both came downstairs, looking confused.

"Good Loges you're home. All three of you sit," I instructed.

"Jett, I don't feel good today," Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, this won't take effort, sit down," I said again.

The three obeyed as the door opened to reveal Kendall.

"Sit," I pointed to the seat next to Logan.

"What are we-"

"I said sit the hell down!" I barked.

"Okay geez," Kendall said.

The four of them were seated and looked at me attentively. Really, I think they're pretty scared at this point.

"Now, I'm about to give a speech and I don't want any of you to speak until I'm done," I started.

"But I didn't do anything why am I being scolded?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos," I warned.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now it's been three weeks too many that this group has been all confused and upset with each other," I started. "So, it ends today."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Diamond but did I ask you to talk?"

When he didn't say anything, I continued.

"Didn't think so. Now Logan, I'm going to start with you. You didn't do anything wrong, but it's not helping any of us by being mad at James. Yes, he crossed the line, but he was angry and I know you're more mature than that, so just forgive him and move on.

Logan just nodded.

"Carlos, you didn't do anything, but I wanted to feel more powerful by making you sit too," I shrugged.

Carlos just shook his head.

"Kendall, I understand that you're hurt, but you have to forgive James. You two are in this for better or worse and both of you got each other pregnant, so you need to take care of each other, but you have to be willing to accept that care," I looked at him.

He sighed in response.

"Last, but not least, James. You lied. Plain and simple you lied, and not only did you lie, but you lied about something that you know Kendall is passionate about and you only got upset because you know you were wrong. Also, you took that anger out on Logan because you knew you were wrong. He was doing the right thing and any of us would've done the same thing."

James didn't want to look at me now.

"Now I want you all to apologize to each other," I said.

"I'm sorry," James said. "All of you. If it wasn't for my lie, none of this drama would've happened. Logan I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't," Logan said. "I'm sorry for getting upset about it, I know it was childish."

"Kendall, I know you probably won't forgive me easily, but I owe you the hugest apology. I was stupid, I've always been stupid, but it's because I love you and didn't want you to be hurt anymore, but I went too far and then acted like an ass when I was caught, so I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry," Kendall looked down. "What I did to you was horrible, it didn't matter how upset I was. I should've respected you and your wishes and I accept your apology; I've had over a month to get over it."

"Now this is what I like to see," I smiled. "Now hug."

"I can do better," James smiled, pulling Kendall into a kiss.

When they pulled away, James pulled Logan into a quick hug.

"Good, now remember that we're a family and we have more important things to worry about than fighting over things that we can't change," I said. "So let's promise to try not to fight like this again."

"We promise," the four of them said.

"Good," I smiled. "Meeting adjourned."

"Wow Jett, you're like a little mediator," Carlos laughed.

"You bet I am," I smiled.

* * *

**Hope I satisfied the need for Jett's POV, let me know in reviews! Next chapter will be kind of normal, so yay for no drama (or a minimal amount anyway)**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Jett is quite the assertive guy huh? **

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**CARLEXA IS OFFICIALLY MARRIED IM YODELING bYE**

**In this chapter...JUST SOMETHING THROWN TOGETHER BC IM EMOTIONAL I LOVE THEM SO MUCH **

* * *

Chapter 15: Carlos POV

We're having another boy. Now that I think about it that makes sense, because I feel HORRIBLE. I've been pretty achy the last few weeks and it doesn't help with the now present baby bump. I know that if I were having a girl, she would be so sweet, even in the womb. Also, Logan and I reproducing always equals a boy.

I wanted a girl, so I can have a little princess. Sure, Emma is my princess, but she isn't biologically my daughter. You would think that the third time would be a charm for a girl.

Nope.

"Carlos, do you have a hammer?" Kendall walked in.

"Under the sink, why?" I glanced at him.

"James is being annoying," he said nonchalantly.

I just shook my head.

"Carlos, I don't see it," Kendall yelled from the kitchen.

"That's because I lied," I said.

Kendall walked in, glaring at me.

"I know you by now," I shrugged.

I know Kendall, and then I know pregnant Kendall, and he doesn't just need a hammer for anything. I'm half expecting him to blow on me.

"At least you're calmer than when you were pregnant with Adam," I said.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, not noticeably anyway," I shrugged.

At that moment, James burst through the door.

"Hey Los!" He chirped.

He had one of those over exuberant smiles on his face.

"Um hi?" it came out as more of a question.

I glanced at Kendall, who just rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't feel well, but if I had known pregnancy was this amazing, I would've done it all those years ago," James smiled brightly.

I subconsciously narrowed my eyes at him. Not because I was mad, but because I couldn't believe he thought that pregnancy is amazing. Sure, it has its amazing moments, but no pregnancy is complete rainbows and ice cream. He's acting as if he's in heaven.

"I mean, look at my pudge," he lifted his shirt. "It's so cute, and it makes me look even hotter. Do you think they have pregnant male models?"

"Quite frankly, I don't know how to answer your question," I blinked.

"James, I think you need a nap," Kendall said.

"I think Mr. Grumpy needs to take a nap," James grinned, poking Kendall's nose.

Kendall frowned.

"Why do I love you?" Kendall chuckled.

"Because you love me," James winked.

I rolled my eyes, laying down on the couch. One minute they could be arguing over something stupid, and the next they're all lovey dovey, but I guess I could cut them some slack since they're both having a baby.

Of course, I'm the only one having baby problems, cool. Where is my husband? Oh yeah, working…I'm cold and I want him next to me. A blanket isn't enough.

"Not to drive you away, but is that all you two came over here for?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering what we should put up for Halloween decorations," James said.

"Halloween isn't that far away," I reminded them.

"Exactly," James nodded.

"…Okay, I don't know what you should put up," I said.

"I should get home and start dinner, the kids will be home soon," Kendall stood up.

"I'll help you," James smiled.

"You're just going to try and seduce me aren't you?" Kendall gave him a look.

"What can I say," James smirked. "Both of us are pregnant, so I doubt I'll fail."

I placed my hands over my ears, obnoxiously screaming over them until they were gone. Seriously, they don't care who is around them when they discuss those things. I've heard it enough to know.

I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. I'm bored really. I grabbed my laptop from the side of the couch and went to this awesome baby shopping website that Jett emailed to me earlier. I clicked the link, the website opening immediately.

The first thing that caught my attention was the 'design your own onesie' link. I clicked it, and it gives you the option to draw a design and submit it to be made for you. You can also choose the fabric and everything.

"I need to do this," I said to myself.

The door opened and Ethan, Emma, Evan, and Adam walked in.

"Hey kids," I smiled.

I got an assorted response back.

"How you feeling pops?" Ethan asked.

"Iffy," I shrugged. "Can you do me a favor though and grab my drawing pad from upstairs?"

"You got it," he nodded, running up there.

"Uncle Los, you aren't going crazy here are you?" Adam joked.

"Not completely," I chuckled. "But I see your parents are."

"Which is why I'm here," he said. "Dad thinks he's a diva and pops is just grumpy."

"It was worse when he was pregnant with you," I laughed.

Ethan came back downstairs, handing me the pad and a pencil.

"Thank you," I grabbed it.

"I'm curious of what you're drawing," Ethan said.

"I'm designing a onesie for your little brother," I said.

"I'm starting on homework now," he gave me a look before he disappeared.

"I think my parents are rubbing off on you," Adam joked.

"Whatever, I think it's cute," I said.

"It is cute," Emma came downstairs smiling. "I know it'll look great pops."

"What do you want?" I looked at her. "You only suck up when you want something."  
"I want to go to a school event with Jade and Erika, my English teacher Mr. Thompson said he would give us extra credit if we went," Emma explained.

"Why would I question that?" I looked at her. "The fact that you're willingly going to a school is enough for me to say yes."

"Awesome," she smiled. "He said he knows you and that you were an old friend to him."

I looked at her in confusion.

"But I don't know a Thompson," I said. "What's his first name?"

"Buddy," she said.

"Pretty positive I don't know him," I shook my head. "How does he look?"

"Around your age, black hair, always wears an earring, has a hipster style," Emma explained.

"Yeah, no clue," I frowned.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "I'm going to go get ready. It's sort of like an open mic night for poets and singers or whatever; somewhat of a talent show."

"That's cool," I smiled. "Maybe you should sing something."

"You're funny pops," she said before disappearing upstairs.

Buddy Thompson…an old friend. I swear I don't remember anyone with that name or the look that she described. Of course, I'm tired and that may be why I don't remember, but I feel as if I need to figure out who.

Then a thought crossed my mind; maybe it's Dak with an alias! Nah, that's crazy talk! This baby is getting to my head. No school system would be dumb enough to hire Dak under a fake name because of a disguise. I'm just going crazy.

Oh well, I know a lot of people, so I'm not really studying the reason why I don't remember him right now. I need to get dinner started.

"Can I help you like make dinner or something?" Adam asked.

"Don't you need to get home?" I chuckled.

"Nope, they won't care, besides they act really loony and I'd rather help you because you're my sane uncle Los," he smiled.

"Okay then, we're going to make some Italian food!" I smiled back, standing up.

* * *

**BUT CARLEXA IS MARRIED IM SO HAPPY**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: CARLEXA THOUGHTS? GENDER THOUGHTS?**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**I think the end of this chapter is the moment that you all have been waiting for since Hidden Feelings! Thanks for all of the support, it's been awesome getting to this point with you guys and I love you all : )**

**In this chapter...Rumors, phone calls, and a cliffhanger!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ethan's POV

I was walking down the hallway after school when I heard a voice call my name.

"Ethan!" I turned to see Slim coming after me.

"What's up man?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, but hey, people have been talking about you, and I think you should know," he said.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Word on the street is that you're pregnant with Luke's baby," he whispered, looking around.

The halls were emptying, but they aren't quite there yet.

"WHAT?" I yelled, a little too loud.

He only nodded, giving me a sympathetic look.

"That's nowhere near true!" I said. "Luke and I aren't even doing anything sexual."

"I believe you," he said. "It's the talk of the class though."

"Why would anyone even think that?" I whispered, more to myself than anything.

I glanced at Slim and he was giving a look, telling me that he knew something.

"What else are they saying?" I asked.

"Well, I think they're just making jokes because your pops is pregnant and both of your uncles are too," he said.

"So, that makes me automatically pregnant?" I was getting angry now.

"Hey, I didn't say it, just delivering," he held up his hands.

"I know," I said softly. "Thanks."

"No problem, see you at practice," he walked away.

I frowned as I opened my locker. I don't understand why people would think these things and spread it. I'm nice to everyone and I don't have any enemies. I wonder just how many people have heard this rumor about me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey," I heard Luke's smiling voice.

I immediately smiled, turning around and giving him a quick kiss to the lips.

"You seem distracted," Luke noticed immediately.

I only shrugged in response.

"What's bothering you?" he asked with concern.

"Slim was just telling about the rumors that people are starting about me," I said.

"What rumors?" he looked confused.

"They're saying that I'm pregnant with your baby and it's because I'm following in pops and my uncles footsteps," I rolled my eyes.

"But how can you be pregnant if we haven't gone that far?" Luke still looked confused.

"That's my point," I chuckled.

"Listen, don't worry about them," Luke smiled lightly. "Hopefully everyone won't be stupid and not assume stuff about you."

I smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

"Let's go to my house," Luke whispered. "My parents won't be home until late."

"You know my dad's rules," I said.

"Come on, they won't even know," he said. "It's not like we're doing anything bad."

"I have practice," I said.

"It's Halloween!" Luke said excitedly. "You can miss a practice. Doesn't it sound fun, just cuddling on the couch and watching Halloween movies and passing out candy to whatever kids come by?"

I just looked at him, but he gave me that cute hopeful smile, so I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I finally gave in. "But only because it's Halloween."

He smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the school. I got into my car and followed him to his house. I always loved coming here, it reminded me of a normal family. Luke has a mom and a dad and his house was obviously decorated by his mother, and I find it nice. Not to say that having two dads is bad, nor to say it isn't normal because it's just as common, but them being men, they don't really have the decorative sense.

We walked inside and grabbed a snack before getting the candy ready for tonight and then popping in a movie like Luke suggested. About an hour in, we were settled with some popcorn and a blanket and we were comfortably waiting for the first kid to arrive.

I was trying to focus on the movie, but I was really still thinking about what Slim told me at school. I went through the day normally and every one acted like they usually do with me, but it was just that; an act. It's really affecting me to know that they smile in my face every day and then talk about me and spread rumors behind my back.

"They're only people, Ethan," Luke said out of nowhere.

"What?" I looked at him.

"It's still bothering you, I can tell," he chuckled. "They aren't important. Who cares what they think? We know the truth and that's all that matters…besides, they'll see the truth when your stomach doesn't grow throughout the school year."

"You're really good at that," I said.

"What?" he asked. "Making people feel better."

"That, and reading emotions," I added.

He shrugged.

"I love you," I said out of nowhere.

He looked thrown off guard, but he also smiled.

"Really?" he smiled. "I love you too. I was afraid to say it, but I'm in love with you and –"

I cut him off, smashing my lips into his own. I still felt that spark that I felt the first time we kissed and it never died down. It was only a few seconds before it got rough and before I knew it, we were tugging clothes.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear.

He froze.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a minute.

"Positive," I kissed him again.

"I don't want you to say that and you aren't ready," he said concerned.

"I'm ready," I promised. "Come on, let's play a little."  
I winked and he smiled.

"Okay," he pulled me into another kiss.

**Logan's POV**

"Alright, I am off, I've got to get home to my two boys," I smiled.

"Tell Carlos I said hi, and make sure him and the baby are okay," Dr. Martin said. "Call me if anything seems wrong."

"Will do, doc," I smiled.

I grabbed my things and headed down to my car. I can't believe we're having another boy! Like Carlos, I wanted another girl, but not as badly as he did. Any gender works for me as long as we get a baby that's alive and well.

I got into my car and headed towards home. It's Halloween, so Evan is probably eating all of the candy we're supposed to give out and Carlos is probably freaking out because he wants the candy. I smiled as I thought about the baby in a Halloween costume, then I thought about Evan's first Halloween, when he was dressed as a cow, and Ethan and Emma were dressed in their cute costumes.

I will be going through this stuff all over again, and it's crazy to think about, but it also makes me smile because those memories are the ones I won't forget, and I'm excited to add more.

I pulled into driveway and got out of the car. I opened the door, and the first I heard was a yell.

"Logie, get in here," Carlos squealed excited.

I hurried into the living room where I was met with the biggest smile I had seen Carlos give in a while.

"What is it?" his smile was contagious, so I smiled.

He grabbed my hand, and placed it on his stomach. He moved it around and then he stopped. I felt a soft pitter patter on my hands and I smiled; the baby is kicking!

"The baby!" I smiled.

"He's kicking," Carlos smiled. "I'm so happy! I feel like that's a great sign, not to mention I missed this feeling!"

"So, I assume you feel well this evening?"

"I feel great," he confirmed.

I smiled, kissing him.

"I love you so much, especially when you get all excited," I whispered.

"You know I love you too," he said.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Ethan is at practice, Emma is helping with a Halloween event at school with Emma and Erika, and Evan is at Jett's with Alex and Adam, preparing to hand out candy," Carlos explained.

"Awesome," I said. "We get the house to ourselves."

I sat down and Carlos sat next to me. I pulled him into my arms and he relaxed in my touch.

"Do we have to give out candy?" Carlos asked. "I really want to eat it myself."

"We don't want to disappoint the kids," I chuckled. "But, I'll buy you a special bag for yourself tomorrow."

"Don't," Carlos frowned. "It's not good for the baby."

"I was hoping you would realize that," I shrugged.

We settled into a nice silence. He was in my arms and I was rubbing his belly which was getting more rounded as the days went on. Our silence was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I swear, if this is the hospital…

I looked at the caller ID to see that it was a number that I didn't even recognize. Hmm, I'll answer it.

"Hello?" I untangled myself from Carlos.

"_Logannn," I heard an amused voice. "Nice to talk to you again."_

_"Who is this?" I asked._

_"That's not important, but what is important is the fact that I want my girls."_

_"Want your…what?"_

_"Think about it Logan, you know who I am. My girls are perfectly in reach and I could go for them at any time. Of course, I'm not going to hurt them, but I'm warning you to take action before I will. I will be known to them and I will be in their lives."_

I gulped, realizing who it was. I glanced at Carlos, who looked confused. I tried my best not to look worried, but I knew I was failing.

"_You stay away from them," I said weakly._

_"We're going to do this the legal way," Dak said. "I've learned my lesson, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for what's right and you know you want this just as bad as I do. I'm not just talking about Emma and Jade, but Erika too, so warn your little friends."_

_"Do whatever you want, I'm not scared," I hung up._

Carlos was just looking at me.

"Who was that?" he looked worried.

My eyes clouded. Just when I thought we were out, we get pulled right back in. But I'm not going to hide it like I did last time, this isn't even anything bad; there's no way he's getting to the kids.

"It was Dak," I sighed. "And he wants the girls…"

**Emma's POV**

It's the night of the annual Halloween event at our school. Decorations like no other, a haunted trail courtesy of the drama department, and the gym, which was filled with balloons, steamers, snacks, and students in costumes, dancing the night away to Halloween music.

Jade, Erika, and I are willing helping with this event, but Mr. Thompson also asked for our help, so we accepted. We were just told to watch over everything and make sure nothing goes wrong; restock snacks when they get low, make sure the DJ is playing good music; make sure the students remain happy.

Currently, the three of us ourselves were on the dance floor, dancing the night away like everyone else. We were all dressed up as cats, but not like slutty cats, but cute cats, with huge fuzzy ears. We were a package and none of our costumes were complete without the other two.

"For a party at school this is actually fun," Erika yelled over the music.

"Reminds me of homecoming," Jade added.

"There aren't enough twerkers for this to be homecoming," I laughed.

"How do you twerk to Halloween music?" Erika laughed.

"Like this," Jade smiled, beginning to twerk with no rhythm to the music.

All of us were laughing; maybe we were having too much fun, but who cares this is high school. When we needed some air, we stepped outside of the gym, where Mr. Thompson was coming down the hall.

"Girls," he smiled. "Can you help me bring more drinks from my room to here?"

"Sure," Jade answered.

I guess that locked the rest of us in too. We followed him to the classroom.

"Thank you for helping," he said. "Don't even worry about the English assignment due tomorrow. Consider it my thanks."

"Awesome!" we smiled.

He only chuckled in response. He went inside, heading to his closet. I guess that was where the drinks were. He put the key into the door and tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't move.

"Crap!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Erika asked.

"The lock is stuck," he shrugged. "I'll just give it a few minutes, but while I have you three here, I want to talk to you."

"Okay," we said.

"Well, I know that I'm your new teacher and this may seem weird to you," he started.

That's never a good start to a 'talk'.

"Of course you know that I knew your parents for a long time," he said.

"My pops said he didn't remember you," I said.

He shrugged.

"Expected," Thompson shrugged. "He hates me, but he'll remember when he sees me. Trust me."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," he chuckled. "Your parents have been lying to you."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"All three of your sets of 'parents'," he used air quotes. "Each told you something different about your family and all three of them are based on lies."

"So, what?" I asked. "You're saying they aren't our real parents?"

"Close," he said. "You could look at it that way."

"Wait, I don't understand," Erika shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, because it sounds like you're saying our parents aren't our real parents and that's crazy because I look just like my dad," I spoke up.

"Yeah, there's no way they can't be our parents," Jade added.

"In some cases, they aren't," he glanced at Jade. "In another, one of them is," he looked at me. "And in the other, they've been keeping information from you," he glanced at Erika. "They've really been keeping it from all of you though. That's what I like about this situation. You three ask questions, which you need to take home to your 'parents'.

We just stared at him and he just chuckled.

"My girls," he smiled fondly.

"Your girls?" Jade made a face. "You have kids?"

"Yes, and that's you three," he smiled. "I'm one of all of your biological fathers."

* * *

**But that cliffhanger doe! The next chapter is what you all have been waiting for since this started! Who is ready?!**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Again, who is ready to see how they take it? How do you think the girls will react? What about Ethan and his issues (I think you can guess where i'm headed with the end of that, and I need opinions first?)**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Ayyyee updating at midnight lol. Just warning you, I hung you by a cliff again sorry. I did take part of the interview scene from Unbroken Feelings in though hehehe mashing storylines together yay! Ok, well technically it's the same story line, but you know what I mean.**

**In this chapter...Dak tries to explain, and a cliffhanger that I hope gets you all very excited.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Emma's POV

"My girls," Mr. Thompson smiled fondly.

"Your girls?" Jade made a face. "You have kids?"

"Yes, and that's you three," he smiled. "I'm one of all of your biological fathers."

We were silent. I blinked once; I blinked twice.

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked eventually.

"I'm your father," he said. "All three of you."

"But you can't be," I spoke up. "I have two dads at home."

"Same," Jade said.

"I have a step-dad, but how am I supposed to believe that you're my other father?" Erika asked.

"Your parents have been lying to you," he spoke. "But in order for me to deliver the truth to you, I have to tell the truth, and you have to promise not to say a thing to the school because I could get fired."

When neither of us said anything, he continued.

"I'm Dak Zevon," he admitted.

All three of us gasped. I don't know much about him, but I know that he escaped from prison once and that he just got out of prison. I have to admit though, I did think he looked familiar when I first met him.

"You can't say anything," he said. "Please? For your old man?"

"If you can prove that you're our father, we won't say anything," Jade said.

"Jade!" Erika and I looked at her.

"I'm curious," Jade shrugged. "So tell me...how are you so sure you're our dad?"

"Jade, you look just like me," Dak said first.

I glanced between the two. Oh my god, she does!

"You really do look like him," I frowned.

"And have you two noticed how alike you look?" He looked between Jade and I.

"We do always joke about that," Erika said.

"That's because you two are fraternal twins," Dak explained. "Logan and I conceived you two. That's why you two have the same birthday."

He was making too much sense for comfort.

"What about me?" Erika asked.

"Jett and I made you, and he was my first love," Dak explained. "We didn't last long, but both of us love you the same."

"Maybe this is all a coincidence," I spoke up.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me," Dak smiled. "So I pulled up a video earlier to prove it."

He opened his laptop and it opened to a YouTube video titled: Logan and Carlos Mitchell Oprah Interview 2013; that was literally back when I was like 1 ½ or 2. I looked at my parents sitting in a restaurant with Oprah and they looked so young, early twenties. Ethan was sitting in pop's lap, probably around 2 himself. Pops also looked like he was pregnant, which had to have been with Evan.

Dak hit play and we watched:

"_There really is an interesting story behind you two's relationship," Oprah laughed. "And a big part of the story has to do with Dak Zevon."_

Pops looked at Ethan, who was sleeping anyway, but both of them looked pretty uncomfortable.

"_I realize this must be touchy," Oprah said after realizing it. "But can you please explain a little?"_

_"It's fine," Dad attempted to smile. "Um, the only thing I have to say about Dak is that what he did to me and all of the other men was horrible, but I got Emma out of it, and she makes me so happy…I would go though it all again for her, but some days the memories come flooding back and it's hard to cope with and I feel so bad for putting Carlos and Ethan through that."_

"What did you do?" I glanced at Dak.

He shook his head, willing me to look at the video.

"_And Carlos, what are your thoughts?" Oprah asked._

Pops shifted to a more comfortable position before answering.

"_Looking back on it, I wish I would have reacted differently and I feel horrible because I was only thinking about myself. I didn't take the time to actually let Logan explain, all I knew was that he was pregnant with Dak's baby and I just couldn't handle it at the time," Pops said._

He said, all I knew was that he was pregnant with Dak's baby. Dad only got pregnant once, and that was with me. My eyes widened and my face turned red. I looked at Dak and he was giving me a sympathetic look. I had to pay attention for now though.

"_Emma is with the both of you right?" Oprah asked._

_"Yes," Pops…or should I say Carlos answered. "As far as I'm concerned she's my daughter and I love her just like she is, I don't view her any differently because she isn't mine."_

She isn't mine…that confirms it…they've been lying to me all of these years.

"_Which I'm thankful for," Dad said. "He's great with her and she loves him."_

Yeah, I love him like my father.

"_I love it when she calls me papa, it just makes me feel like she's even more mine," Carlos smiled._

This is so torturous and I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

"_So, then there's Jade," Oprah changed the subject._

Jade knew it was coming, but she wouldn't believe it until she heard it.

"_Yes," Dad said. "I remember how surprised I was when I found out I was having twins…and I found out when I was delivering."_

Oh my god! Jade and I are twin sisters!

"_Really?" Oprah asked. "I didn't know that."_

_"Yeah, they didn't detect Jade in those 9 months, but it would explain why my pregnancy was so much harder that Carlos'," Dad spoke. "But yes, Kendall and James adopted her and she is Emma's twin sister, even though they look different…Emma looks a lot like me, but Jade looks more like Dak and she has red hair, which is weird, but I love her too."_

_"So does it ever get hard knowing that she doesn't see you as a father?" Oprah asked._

Jade perked up at this question as she was trying not to break down. I can't imagine how that feels. At least Erika and I are with one of our parents, but Jade isn't with either, almost like they were dumping her to the side.

"_Sometimes," Dad nodded. "It hurts a little when she calls me Uncle Logie, instead of Daddy, but I've learned to live with it, and I did it for the sake of my friends._

Dak paused the video and looked at us.

"What does he mean the sake of his friends," Jade yelled. "Did he not want me?"

"That's not it," Dak shook his head. "Maybe you should talk to them about it."

By now I was crying; both of us were. I mean, we just found out that our parents have been lying to us about our family tree ever since we were born and never told the truth.

"Erika, you may want to ask Jett about you," Dak said. "You don't have to believe me, but I think he'll tell you."

Erika pulled Jade and I into a hug.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "Look on the bright side…we're sisters!"

"Girls, I know I wasn't able to be here before, but I love all three of you and I'm here now," Dak said. "Believe me, if I was around, I would never had let it get this far."

I wiped my eyes, staring at him intently.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"What?"

"There has to be a reason you were in prison for so long and I have a feeling it had everything to do with Uncle Logie," Jade sniffled.

Dak hung his head, sighing deeply. He glanced at us nervously before taking a deep breath and finally speaking.

"I raped Logan…and Jett," He said quietly.

He what! So not only did they all lie about our family, but we weren't even conceived in love…we were mistakes that seemed to have complicated all of our 'parents' lives.

"Girls you have to understand-" He reached out to us, but we stepped back.

"No!" I yelled. "You lied to us too and you even took advantage of them. It doesn't make their excuses better, but this surely is your fault."

"Just let me talk…" Dak pleaded.

"We're done here," Jade shook her head.

He reached out, but we all ran for the door. Jade and I were crying, trying not to break down in public, but it was hard. It was a lot to take in at one time. We didn't even stop until we reached the car, Erika driving us towards home. We were in for a heated discussion when we got home and it was going to be a long night.

**Carlos POV**

"They're at the school Logan!" I was pacing. "What are we gonna do? He could be with them right now and trying to kidnap them or something…Did you call the girls?"

"Yes," Logan sighed. "They won't answer, but I'm sure they're fine."

"How can you be so calm?" I stopped, looking at him.

"I'm not," Logan admitted. "I'm actually really scared, but not because of Dak. I'm done being afraid of him."

"Do you think they're going to find out the truth?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan shrugged. "Maybe we should just tell them."

"How do we tell them that we've been lying about something as big as who they're fathers are after keeping it from them for 16 years without them getting upset?" I asked.

"It's impossible," Logan said. "We just have to tell them straight up. Emma and Jade are my girls and I should've owned up to this years ago! They're going to hate me, but at least they know the truth before Dak can get them."

The door opened and Kendall and James walked in with a bowl of popcorn and some candy.

"Time for annual Halloween movie night!" James smiled.

"It may have to wait," Logan said worriedly.

"Why?" Kendall frowned.

"Dak called," I said simply.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"He wants the girls," Logan said.

"Well he's not getting them," Kendall said.

"He's going to take us to court," I pointed out.

"I don't care," Kendall sneered. "He can't just come back and demand he get his daughters, he should've been more responsible."

"He's not even the big problem," Logan said. "I'm more worried about the girls finding out the truth. We should just tell them."

"I've wanted to do that for years," Kendall said.

"Well tonight is the night," Logan decided.

"Wait, really?" I looked at him.

"Yes," he nodded. "NO more lies."

My heart was racing. I know there's going to be broken glass, someone (or everyone) is going to cry and the girls are going to hate us, the boys probably right behind them in that because they're so defensive of each other.

"How do we even approach this?" James asked.

"Logan," we all said, staring at him.

"You're the genius," I elaborated.

"We tell them straight up, no sugar coating," Logan decided.

"They're going to hate us," James said. "I mean, this is a pretty big, life changing, and evil lie to tell your kids. They're going to be mad at us for months and quite frankly, we deserve it."

"Calm down, James," Kendall said. "There's got to be a way for this to end not as badly as we imagine."

We all stood there for a few minutes.

"I've got nothing," the four of us said simultaneously.

"Let's just wait for them and then when they get here, follow my lead," Logan said.

We nodded, sitting down to pop something into the DVD player. Of course, none of us could concentrate, nor were we paying attention because this was obviously more important. It was about another 30 minutes before the door opened and Emma and Jade walked in.

Their eyes were red as if they had been crying, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey girls," we smiled.

"How was the dance?" I asked.

"It was good," Emma said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was really fun," Jade was obviously lying.

"Are you girls okay?" Logan asked. "You seem a little down."

'Well, no actually," Emma chuckled then sniffled. "Dad, I have a question for you."

"Okay sweetheart, shoot," Logan gave a reassuring smile.

"How come you lied and didn't tell Jade and I that we were twins, or that Dak Zevon was our actual dad, and not Carlos, Kendall, or James?"

I dropped the glass that I was holding and we all shared a look. OH MY FUCKING GOD this is going to be a long night. I guess we have no choice but to tell the truth now.

* * *

**BOOM, Cliffhanger! It's about to go down okay lol**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: Another riddle: We have two confused and upset teenage girls, and four lying men (reminder: three of them are pregnant)...how much glass will be broken and how many of them won't be talking to each other by the end? Oh and _thesandbar_: i'll be waiting for your counter riddle lol.**

**REVIEW IT UP!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**It's 2 AM, why am I still awake lol, goodnight peeps!**

**In this chapter...The chapter we've been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Carlos POV

Logan and I locked eyes and I could feel my face turning red. Emma and Jade were now letting their anger show, glaring at all of us. He turned back to them, stumbling over his words.

"Uh…"

"So, it really is true," Emma whispered. "All of you lied…"

"Emma," Logan finally found his voice.

"There's nothing you can tell me dad," she shook her head. "I'm not going to feel better."

"Look, I realize how you must feel," Logan started.

"No you don't!" Emma snapped. "You can maybe imagine, but you will NEVER know what this feels like because your parents told you the truth, but basically, I've been living a lie for the past 17 years."

"You don't understand," Logan said.

"You're right, we don't," Emma looked on the verge of tears.

It was a small silence, intensely awkward. I wanted to say something, but I figured it wasn't my place to say anything right now.

"For the record, I wanted to say something years ago," Kendall spoke.

"Kendall…" I shook my head.

"I don't get it," Jade actually spoke, her voice really small. "Did you not want me? Why did you give me up?"

Heart breaking rapidly help.

"No, not at all," Logan was panicking, but didn't show it.

He hates for the kids to be mad at him, or for anyone to misunderstand why he did something.

"Even though you weren't with me, I still love you like my daughter," Logan said.

It's true; he talks about her just as much as the other kids.

"All of your kids live with you and I was singled out," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not like that," Logan promised. "Ethan was just born and I was planning on letting Kendall and James have you because they were having trouble conceiving and we wouldn't be able to handle two babies being new parents, but then I had twins, so I took Emma because she looks like me, and they took you because you had red hair."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but it really wasn't my place," Kendall said.

"Really?" Jade glared at him. "Not your place? I feel like an outcast and my own family and for what, to make it easier on you all?"

"Now wait," James spoke up. "You don't know the full story."

"You aren't even my father, liar," Jade spat.

"Okay, I deserved that," James said calmly. "I don't feel any better than you do, but that doesn't give you the right to call me anything. I'm still an adult and you need to respect me."

"Why should I?" Jade asked. "You didn't respect me by not telling me the truth about my life!"

"What's going on here?" Ethan and Evan walked in.

They looked at us, and I could tell they regretted even getting here around this time.

"Our parents have lied to us all these years," Emma said. "Carlos isn't my dad. For all we know, he isn't yours either."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"Wait, I am Ethan and Evan's father, I carried them both and pushed them out of my body," I said.

"But wait a minute, I don't understand…who is your father then?" Evan asked.

"You cheated on pops?" Ethan asked Logan.

"It's Dak Zevon, and Jade is our sister too, they've been lying all these years," Emma said spitefully.

"You cheated with a criminal?" Evan glared at Logan.

"No," Logan shook his head.

"Seems like it to me," Ethan was also glaring.

"I always respected you, and thought you were awesome!" Evan said. "I can't believe you were my hero."

"Evan," Logan said shocked.

"Really, how could you do that?" Ethan asked.

"Kids, you really need to listen," I spoke up.

"You aren't even relevant! You're just as big of a liar as the others and you aren't even my dad!" Emma shouted. "I wish I could hate you right now!"

I think my heart just exploded, 6 times and then the ashes got burned 29 times, and now they're being scooped up and shoved down my throat. I felt tears burning at my eyes, but I was not going to let them break through.

"How could you say that?" Logan asked. "Apologize to your father."

"HE ISNT MY FATHER?" EMMA YELLED.

"All of you kids just shut up and sit down!" Logan yelled.

They sat down, surprisingly.

"Since you want to understand and make so many assumptions about what I was doing, I'll give you the damn story!" Logan yelled. "I didn't cheat, in fact Dak RAPED ME BRUTALLY in the Palmwoods elevator when Carlos was pregnant with Ethan, and that's why I got pregnant. That's why he got arrested. I was scared for a long time and I experienced so much heart ache and fear that year, and my friends needed my help! I'm not saying it was the best thing to do, but it fixed the situation, but I was young and couldn't handle two kids! I need you all to understand something…all four of us, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I…parents or not, we love the four of you to death and would do anything for you and that hasn't changed and isn't going to change. I'm so sorry that you had to found out this way, but you want to know why? I was raped, young and scared so there, be happy!"

Logan stormed off and went upstairs. The kids looked shocked. I've never seen Logan get so upset.

"You kids need to learn to listen," Kendall said. "I'm not saying we were right, but look what you did to Logan, your own father. He's been through more than all of us and most people can't even bear it, but he did what was best for all of us, and you owe him an apology."

"I don't have to listen to you," Jade shook her head.

"Jade, I'm only going to say this once," Kendall said. "I don't care what your DNA or blood says, I am your father! James and I raised you and we never loved you any less than our own. We looked past the fact that you didn't come from us, but our names are on your birth certificate, we are your legal guardian and this family, Carlos and Logan included is stronger than any friendship you will ever see, and I love you, James loves you, Carlos loves you, and Logan loves you, and we always will, so before you say I'm not your dad, think back on the last 17 years."

And with that, Kendall got up and followed Logan up the stairs. I turned to the kids, and Emma and Jade were crying their eyes out. I don't know if it was because of Logan, or what Kendall said or just the overall emotion of the situation, but it made me sad.

"I'm out of here," Jade stood up.

"Me too," Emma said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

'Why do you care?" She glared.

The two disappeared from the house. I turned to the boys, who were looking at me weird.

"Don't be upset with me, or your father. Like Kendall said, it was for the best," I explained. "I know you're defensive of your sisters, but don't."

James was walking up the stairs, so I followed him up. We opened the door to the room where Logan was sobbing on the bed and Kendall was rubbing his back. I knew this had to deeply affect him. Logan almost never cries or shows any intense emotion; he's real laid back and stuff, so to see him like this now broke my heart for the 10th time.

I laid on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling his head to my chest to let him cry.

"It's okay," I whispered. "It's over with, and it will get better."

I kissed his forehead. I hadn't even discovered I was crying until one of my tears hit Logan's hair. I hate seeing my family like this. Kendall and James were sad and emotional themselves. It was just a big wreck right now.

"They hate me," Logan cried.

"They don't hate you," I promised. "They love you, they got so angry because they love you so much and want to be mad at you. Deep down they'll understand."

"We love you Loges," James said. "We're still going to stick by your side."

"And you know you've got me," I offered. "I love all three of you. I mean it, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know we love you back," Kendall said.

"And the girls will come around," I whispered, kissing Logan's hair again. "They have to."

* * *

**BOOM! Next few chapters are going to be kind of depressing.**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: How do you think you would react if you were the girls? Are you on the girls side, or the guys side, let me know why too?**

**REVIEW IT UP!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**Woohoo, another update! So, I noticed that this story isn't as popular as the other two, usually by now I'd have at least 100 reviews but that's okay because I love this series and I'll write it till the end, but I encourage you, if you have any thoughts, questions, suggestions, anything, PLEASE leave it in a review just because it makes me feel good and I feel like people are actually reading it : ) It also makes me update faster :P**

**In this chapter...bBY Carlos!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Carlos POV

The girls aren't coming around. It's been a week and they still haven't forgiven us or talked to any of us. They just come home and stay in their rooms. It's making Logan really upset, and I feel like a horrible father. I don't blame them for being upset, but come on, give us a break.

It doesn't help that I'm starting to feel bad again. I have a headache, I'm nauseous and I'm coughing a lot; I think I have the flu, which is not good right now. I made it 23 weeks, and I'd like to finish out my pregnancy now that it's over half way over. Kendall is 19 weeks, and James is 13 weeks, putting all three of us in our second trimester.

Of course, since I'm almost in the 3rd trimester and this baby is starting to wear on my back, it can explain a lot. Speaking of Kendall, he finds out what the baby is next week and of course he's excited, and James is embracing pregnancy, which I thought he would hate, but he loves.

I'm just sitting on the couch with my headache, rubbing my belly. In 3 months, we'll have another baby and we're quickly preparing. This weekend, Logan, Jett, and James are going to knock out the nursery, and we've been buying very little clothes for the little guy considering I still have all of the boy's baby clothes. Oh, and we need a name.

Ugh, I should probably get some dinner ready. Maybe, I can order a pizza instead. Yeah, I'm going to do that instead. Now is a time to try and talk to Emma again, not that I'll be successful. I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs.

I opened her door, peeking inside. She looked at me, giving me a glare.

"Hey, I'm ordering pizza, any preferences?" I asked.

"Whatever is fine," she said quietly.

I sighed.

"Em, sweetie. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm sorry. I still love you and I hope you still love me," I said.

She didn't say anything, so I shut the door. Ethan was at practice and Evan wasn't even here so there were just going to get whatever I'm craving. I called the number to the nearest pizza place and put in my order, not even five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Yeah, they're seriously fast. I opened the door.

"Wow, that was fa-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Hey Carlos."

"You aren't the pizza guy," I glared.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm not."

"Dak, what the hell are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I want to talk to you, can I come in?" he asked.

"Hell no!" I went to close the door.

"Please?" he stopped the door. "It's important."

I don't know what possessed me to nod and allow him to come in, but the next thing I knew, both of us were sitting on the couch.  
"You hate me don't you?" he asked.

"…Duh!" I was beyond being nice to Dak years ago.

"You have every right to," he said.

"I'm listening," I said.

"Okay, so I know that there's no way in hell that you'll ever forgive me, but I want you to personally know that I am sorry and I'm deeply ashamed of my actions when I was younger. I never meant to hurt your family this bad and I know I have a lasting impression and reputation of being a complete douche to your family, but being in prison made me see things that are important, so I'm done being bad, I've changed this time and I'm sorry, and I know you won't forgive me, but at least you heard it from me," Dak said.

The fact that he was looking so intensely into my eyes made me feel like he was sincere, but I also know you have to be careful with Dak.

"Wow, I actually didn't completely hate you when you were giving that speech," I shrugged.

"Better reaction than I expected," Dak chuckled. "Next order of business; the girls."

My eyes darkened.

"What about them?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to have some kind of custody of them," he said.

"You can forget it," I said. "I don't like the idea; Logan would hate the idea, Kendall would probably murder you, and James is too attached to Jade."

"I think I deserve to be able to see them," he said.

"I think you are crazy if you think it's going to actually happen," I said.

"I know I messed up, but I want the opportunity to be a good father, better than my father was and that starts with my getting back on track with my life and then mending the relationship with you guys and the kids," he said.

"You literally have about 20 other kids, why ours?" I asked.

"Because the girls are the ones I'm closest with…I've actually seen them and I feel attached," he said.

"Listen Dak, I'm all for you being in girls lives, under supervision of course, but I don't think any of us are going to go for you having custody of them. You have child abuse on your record, seriously," I said. "But I understand, and I'm glad you want to change."

"I'm still going to try anyway, so don't freak out," Dak said.

"Do what you feel is right," I said.

The only reason I'm encouraging him is because it isn't going to happen.

"Is Logan going to be home soon?" Dak asked.

"Uh, maybe," I looked at the clock. "Some days he has to stay after."

"What about Kendall and James?"

"They're home, but why?"

'I want to apologize to them too," he said.

"I still don't like you, but if you want to apologize, I'll go with you so they don't literally destroy you. Both of them are pregnant and you already know that Kendall isn't always pleasant when he isn't pregnant," I said.

He nodded. I reached the bathroom, tempted to open the medicine cabinet and take some medicine, but it isn't healthy for the baby. I unzipped my pants, doing my business. I whistled a tune, glancing down and gasping at what I saw.

The toilet water was red and as I continued to pee, I saw that it was also red…is that..BLOOD? It wasn't a little blood mixed with pee, I was legit spewing out blood from my dick. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, feeling woozy. I really don't feel too good.

I made my way back into the living room, where Dak was waiting.

"Dak," I stumbled a bit.

"Yeah?" I sensed something was off.

"Something's wrong," I said.

"What is it?"

"Blood," I whimpered, clutching my head and trying to ignore the spinning my head was doing.

"What do you-"

"I – there was blood."

"Carlos!"

That was the last thing I heard as I felt myself falling and everything went black.

* * *

**Los! I'm sorry bby ily, oh and btw, has anyone else taken on a sudden obsession with the magcon boys like me? No? Well, okay then lol**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: What's wrong with Los? Where is Logan? What is Dak going to do?**

**REVIEW IT UP!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (I wis**h)

**lololol you guys made some guesses in reviews...only thing I'll say is you guys are going to hate me by the 25th chapter...get your pitch forks ready.**

**In this chapter...More arguing, just a little...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Carlos POV

I could hear voices, but my eyes weren't open. I was aware of my surroundings, I just couldn't see. Where am I? What happened? Is my baby okay? The last thing I remember is blood, and now I can't even open my eyes.

Come on Carlos, open your eyes! Focus on the voices you hear, and open your eyes. It took a few minutes, but my eyes opened slowly, the bright light of a white room filling my eye sockets. I shut them and then opened them again.

"Carlos?" I heard Logan's voice.

He was beside me. I hadn't turned yet, but he was beside me. The TV was on, which accounts for the voices that I saw. When I could fully open my eyes, I turned to look at Logan, worry etched on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, groggily.

"Carlos!" Logan hugged me. "I'm glad you're awake. I was about to clock out and come home and then the next thing I know, Dak is carrying your unconscious body into the emergency room.

"Dak…"

"He's in the bathroom," Logan said. "I'll call Dr. Martin in."

Logan paged Dr. Martin as Dak came out of the bathroom.

"Carlos, you're awake," Dak smiled.

I only nodded in response. Why was Dak being so nice all of a sudden? Dr. Martin walked in, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Carlos Carlos Carlos," he joked. "You're back."

"My baby is okay right?" I asked.

"He's fine, thanks to Mr. Zevon here," Dr. Martin said. "I know you two don't have a good history, but he happened to save you and your baby's life."

"Uh…"

"Carlos, it turns out that you have an upper urinary tract infection, which is a lot more severe. You're running a fever, I'm sure you feel nauseous, you're shaking and I'm assuming the blood that you tried to tell Dak about came from urinating correct?"

'Yeah," I nodded.

"Luckily, there is medicine that can be taken, but in small dosages because of the baby," Dr. Martin said. "I'll prescribe it."

"Thanks doc," I smiled.

"Carlos, you're lucky Dak was there to get you here, he caught you when you fell, but if no one was around, you could've really hurt yourself or the baby, and I can't guarantee this will be the last thing you will catch; we'll just have to monitor you a bit closer for the remainder of the pregnancy," he said.

"Agreed," Logan said.

"Alright then, I'll go get the prescription."

With that he was gone. I turned to Dak.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "I know I don't really like you and you caused me a lot of pain, but thank you for helping me; I think you saved my baby's life."

"Yes, because you would've landed flat on your stomach," Dak said. "But it's no problem. Like I said, I'm changing and I want to help."

"At first, I was wondering why you were at my house, but I'm actually grateful for you for once," Logan looked confused.

The door burst open, causing me to scream. All I saw was two grown men with baby bumps coming at me and pulling me into a hug. I didn't know who they were until they spoke.

"Carlos, I'm so glad you're alright," Kendall said.

"Logan called and said you were unconscious with Dak," James said.

"Guys, I'll be fine," I said. "Just a urinary tract infection."

"Ahem, an intense urinary tract infection," Logan corrected.

"Why is he here?" Kendall sneered, noticing Dak for the first time.

"He brought Carlos here," Logan said.

"I went to talk to Carlos and maybe the girls; they were a little upset when I told them the truth," Dak said.

"You told them!" Kendall yelled.

"They deserved to know," Dak said.

"That type of thing works on my time, Dak," Logan said. "You can't just come back and start calling shots; those are my daughters and it was my burden to take care of."

"They're just as much my daughters as they are yours," Dak said. "It takes two people to make a baby."

"Well, you made them very upset," Logan said. "I hope you're happy."

"It was bound to happen!" Dak said. "Why would you even lie to them about it?"

"Because they were too young to understand!" Logan yelled. "You don't tell little toddlers that you didn't cheat on papa, but I was raped by your real father. I was protecting their innocence."

"You could tell the truth and protect their innocence," Dak said. "Besides, what's the excuse now that they're old enough to understand."

"Just…go away," Logan turned his back to us.

"Why do you care so much?" Kendall asked.

"I'm a changed man Kendall," Dak said.

"The hell you are," James chuckled. "Now leave."

"I wanted to talk to you two," Dak said.

"I don't want to talk to you though," Kendall said.

"Kendall! James! He got me here and saved my baby so shut the hell up and at least listen to what he has to say," I snapped.

"He doesn't deserve my-"

"Kendall Donald Knight, he saved my baby and he is trying to reach out to you and you will listen to him," I said darkly. "I don't exactly forgive him either, but I'm grateful for him being there."

"What do you have to say?" Kendall sighed after a minute.

"Well, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," Dak started.

"Got that right," James cut in.

"James," I glared.

"Sorry," James pouted.

"But, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Dak continued. "I was at a really bad place in my life and I picked on the four of you and your families to try to make myself feel better. It didn't work and I now realize that I've got to at least try and make it right, and I don't expect any of you to forgive me because what I did to you was…HORRIBLE, but at least I tried."

Kendall and James didn't say anything. Dak made his way to the door.

"Hope you feel better, Carlos," Dak said.

And with that, he left.

"Why does part of me feel like an asshole for being mean after everything he's did to us?" James asked.

"Because you're a good man James," Logan said.

"I feel the same way," I sighed. "I don't want to, but I do."

"Wait, are we going to forgive Dak?" James asked.

"Um, please don't make me do that…you made me do it with Jett and now look at us. I don't want to be buddies with Dak Zevon," Kendall said.

"Oh wait, I know how we can hate him again," I said. "He's going for custody of the girls."

"Oh, that son of a bitch!" Kendall, James, and Logan yelled.

Well, that worked.

"They're my daughters too and he's not going to take them away from me," Logan said.

"Jade is _mine_," James said.

"Do I have to choke him to death?" Kendall asked.

"I suggest we be civil, but he's most definitely not getting our girls," I said. "We'd better warn Jett."

"He's crazy," Logan said. "He thinks he's going to take my girls from me. He's a dumbass and it's never going to work, but if he wants to pitch the ball, I'll be ready to knock it out of the park."

* * *

**Reviews are awesome, the ones on the last chapter made me happy :P**

**Keep following me on twitter at Rusherswag4 and I will follow back!**

**Question: I know you all know something will go wrong, but what is it? Think in terms of all of the characters hehehe**

**REVIEW IT UP!**

**Love you guys! Until Next time,**

**Rush on!**


End file.
